Fresh water and fresh starts
by Mrs. Owl 09
Summary: Two weeks after the SeaQuest is destroyed, Lucas tries to repair his relationship with his father while on a trip with Kristin and Ben. In addition to Drama and Humor; its about family, friendship, history, hurt, and comfort and pretty much everything. Rated T for my dirty mouth and my dirty mind. And some probable violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

* * *

The party was in full swing. In the two weeks since the ship sunk into a lava rift, the UEO put together a plan to rebuild it and announced it tonight. What started out as a 'good bye' party became a 'I'll see you as soon it's done!' party. Most of the crew from the SeaQuest was in attendance and there were several teary good byes being exchanged, more than half with the help of alcohol. Everyone understood some of the crew would be going on to different things. Phone numbers and email addresses were exchanged and promises of never losing touch.

A tall dark haired man watched the blonde teen with a toothy grin. Anyone who didn't know him would say it might be a dangerous smile, anyone who did know him, would say it definitely was. He watched the youth scan the room while seated at an empty table. His father was several tables away speaking to the boy's captain. As his head swiveled back and forth, the man knew the boy had no idea he was behind him, watching, waiting. The teen leaned over and snatched up his father's beer bottle. He risked one more look and took a deep swallow. "Bleh!" He grimaced and shuddered. He set it down exactly where he picked it up, trying to look innocent.

"And that's why it's for adults, Lucas." Ben Krieg said stepping beside him.

Lucas jumped and flashed a guilty smile. "Well… uh… would you believe me if I told you my dad said it was ok?"

Ben shook his head, "not in the least."

"Damn… I just wanted to taste it." He pouted at Ben, hoping his friend wouldn't rat him out.

"I know, and it's all part of being a teenager, at least you do one thing normal. I won't tell your dad, or Captain Bridger." He patted the top of Lucas' head like a puppy and got a scowl back. "But you'll want to drink some soda or something. Kristin wants to talk to us and if you smell like beer, I'm sure she'll find some way to blame me."

"What does the Doc want?" Lucas asked, after obediently taking a drink of his can and swishing it around in his mouth. He was glad to get the beer taste out, he didn't understand why people drank that stuff.

Ben shrugged, "she interrupted me flirting with a very pretty waitress and asked me to get you. She's waiting outside."

"I just have to let my dad know, hang on." Lucas stood and waved at his father to get his attention. When Lawrence Wolenczak looked past his shoulder, Captain Bridger turned as well. Lucas pointed to the door and Ben, then flashed five fingers. Both men nodded that they understood the message and went back to talking.

"So you kind of have two dads right now, huh? How's that working out for you?" Ben teased.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I'm really happy to be spending time with my dad but between him, the captain, and Kristin, I feel a little smothered. Do you know how many nights I've actually slept for eight hours in the last two weeks? It's unnatural."

Ben paused before opening the door, "are you getting along with your dad?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think so. I don't actually know how we're supposed to act. He spends most of every day with me. We've talked a lot, which is nice, but I don't really know how to feel about it." He shrugged and stared at the floor. "I mean, what if… he just gets sick of me again? What if I say the wrong thing and… now that the SeaQuest is gone for a while, if he wants to send me somewhere, where will I end up?"

"Hey, I really don't think that'll happen, kid." Ben let the go of the door and fully turned to Lucas. "He almost died, trust me, that opens your eyes."

Lucas gave him a quizzical look. "How would you know?"

"Did I never tell you when I got caught with an Admiral's daughter in the academy?" Lucas shook his head and started to laugh. "Oh… remind me later." Ben pushed the door open and ushered the young man through.

"Thank you Ben." Doctor Kristin Westphalen's crisp British accent cut through the night air. She was leaning against a railing on the balcony and motioned the men towards her. They looked at her expectantly. "I wanted to tell you about something I think will interest you. I was propositioned by an old friend recently…"

"Does the captain know that? He may be annoyed." Ben quipped. Lucas bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as Kristin blushed and looked flustered.

She took a deep breath and tried again. "He invited me to do some scientific surveys on the Great Lakes, Lake Michigan in particular. And another of his associates offered a new submersible he designed to help with the study. It needs testing though. They have had some issues with the on board computers and sensors. When I told him I knew you, Lucas, he was overjoyed and asked if you would look at. I thought you both could come with me."

"Both of us?" Ben asked, "why do you need me too?"

"To pilot the sub, if I'm doing research and Lucas is helping me as well as working on the computer we need a driver." Lucas shook his head slightly and grinned at Ben. "It doesn't go very fast, and the sensors are top of the line… when they're working. You won't have a chance to crash into anything."

Ben squinted his eyes, "I think I should be insulted by that… but I like you to much to be." He nodded, "I'm in." He turned to Lucas. "You?"

Lucas chewed his lip for a few moments. "I… I don't know. I really wanted to spend time with my dad now that World Power is done for a few months."

Kristin nodded her understanding. "Why don't you invite him along? There are several wind farms near where we will be staying, I'm sure he'd love to visit them. And the some of the universities are leading the pack with other alternative energy sources."

"Where are we going to be?" Lucas asked.

"Just north of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. A town called Port Washington. It's on the lake and has plenty of things to do. We'll probably only be spending a few hours a day in the water." She explained.

"Wisconsin? Isn't it really cold there?" Lucas protested. "And aren't they all like crazy about football?"

Ben laughed as Kristin shook her head. "It's summer Lucas, it will be as warm as Buffalo was."

"I've been there, you're pretty safe in the off-season, even if you don't care about the Packers. Just don't insult their beer." He gave Lucas a knowing smirk. "Or their cheese… or their beer cheese soup."

"Beer… cheese… soup? Why would anyone ever eat that?" Lucas asked in horror.

"I really don't know." Ben said making a disgusted face.

"And what kind of name is the 'Packers'? Were all the good names taken?"

Ben started laughing again and couldn't answer. "Lucas," Kristin started, trying to get his attention again. "Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'm interested. I'll have to ask my dad though. I hope you're right about the wind farms."

"What wind farms?" Lucas turned to see his father and Captain Bridger coming out the door. Lawrence clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "Are we talking alternative energy? You know I can go on for hours on that."

"We know…" Ben muttered, Lucas was the only one who heard and choked on a laugh.

"Would you be interested in seeing some smaller operations in action?" Kristin asked him, reeling him in.

"Yes, of course. But not right now. I need to spend time with Lucas and I'm sure he doesn't want to be lugged around looking at old windmills."

Lucas smiled at Kristin and pushed her agenda. "What if I'm already in the area?"

Lawrence caught his mischievous grin. "What are you three planning out here?"

Kristin quickly outlined her plan and Lawrence was already nodding half way through. "Will we be near Fond Du Lac? I've been dying to see the new turbines they installed."

"Only about an hour away I believe." Kristin told him.

"Then I think it would be wonderful." Lawrence turned to Captain Bridger, "Will you be coming with us, Nathan?"

The captain shook his head, "I need to attend several dozen dull meetings over the next few weeks. And I'll be over seeing the start of construction on the new ship."

"So when do we leave?" Ben asked, "I can't wait to crash a brand new sub!"

Lawrence looked at him in shock and Lucas whispered out of the side of his mouth, "you are _not_ helping."

"Oh, uh… kidding Dr. Wolenczak, just kidding."

Lawrence plastered a fake smile on his face. "I hope so. I'll arrange my plane to meet us, we can leave tomorrow afternoon and have plenty of time to check into a hotel."

"Actually," Kristin said with a small smile, "I heard there are some wonderful B n' B's in the area. I hoped we could stay in one of those."

"A what n' what?" Ben asked looking lost.

Kristin sighed at his lack of culture. "A bed and breakfast. It's much homier than a hotel and they'll feed you."

Ben looked skeptical, "for some reason, I'm getting images of lace covered things when you say that…"

* * *

Ben gaped when he saw Dr. Wolenczak's private jet. "No way is that for us."

Lucas smirked at his expression, "Did I never tell about my dad's jet?" Ben scowled when his words from the night before came back to him.

Ben and Kristin settled into plush leather seats with a happy sigh. Kristin pulled out a binder of papers, printed from the reports her friend sent her, and started reading. Ben craned his neck around to see Lucas and his father a few seats away.

The seventeen year old was describing something animatedly and his father was nodding and laughing. "They seem to be doing better together." Ben observed.

Kristin put down her reading material. "I sure hope so. The poor boy has waited for his father for so long. Maybe now, Lawrence finally sees that."

Ben stopped listening to her when a pretty flight attendant came to check his belt. "I think I need some help buckling it." He tried flirting with her. She smiled professionally and walked away. "Damn…"

* * *

A few hours later, their plane touched down in a small private airport. They filed off the plane and found a chauffeur holding a sign with 'Wolenczak' printed on it. Their pile of luggage was already on a cart waiting next to him.

The slid into the back of a limo that was almost as nice as the jet. Ben looked around in wonder, "just how loaded are you?"

Lucas covered his face with his hands. "Geez Ben, could you be less tactful?"

Lawrence chuckled good naturedly. "I hold the patents on several inventions. As does Lucas. When he leaves the SeaQuest, he won't have to work if he doesn't want to." He turned to his son, "but I hope you continue to expand your horizons."

"I'd be way to bored resting on my laurels." He grinned back.

"What?" Ben said in amazement. "You borrowed money from me a month ago. And you haven't paid it back!"

Lucas laughed, "no, you owed me money. You just won't admit I won the bet."

"You've been betting?" Lawrence asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… uh… I mean…" Lucas went pale and stammered for an answer. "It wasn't for much and um, things get a little tense underwater sometimes. We just try to have some fun." Lawrence nodded slowly but everyone present could tell he wasn't thrilled with the idea.

"We may have to talk about that." He finally said. Lucas chewed his lip glumly and looked at the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I get to make fun of Wisconsin, I've lived here all my life! And yes, beer cheese soup is really something we have here. **

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben looked around the bed and breakfast with obvious distaste. His fear was realized, the sitting room, entrances and most of the dining area were covered in dollies. One of the owners, a couple named Jim and Joyce Hill, noted his expression. "This is just to draw the old ladies in, your rooms won't be like this." Jim whispered to him. "I made sure we had a few manly things around." Ben nodded but looked mistrustful.

When Ben got up to his room is opinion was raised radically. There were posters and paintings of cars on the walls and a game system hooked up to a large screen tv. He set down his bags and proceeded to check out everything else. In one corner there was a large and old looking wooden box about chest high. There was an attachment for viewing and a slot marked 'One Penny.' The side was etched with the word _Kinetophone_. Ben dug some change out of his pocket and slipped it in. He put his eyes to the viewing mask and started laughing. It was an old strip tease movie from the turn of the century. It was pretty tame for today's standards but still a bit shocking. When the movie finished, Ben laid an extra sweat shirt over the top. He knew the kind of hell he would catch if Lucas saw what he just watched.

Lucas tossed his bags on the bed and winced at his room. It was far too young for him, but he had to admit, Kristin picked it out ok. Everything was underwater themed, the shark themed wallpaper to the coral reef bedspread. There were stuffed sea creatures on most of the surfaces, Lucas picked up a fuzzy dolphin and regarded it with a pang of loneliness. He missed Darwin, he missed the ship, and he even missed the chaos that often occurred. There was a knock on the door, "come in." He tossed the dolphin on the bed and watched his father walk in the door.

"Wow, this looks like Aquaman's nightmare in here... uh, that is Aquaman, right?" Lawrence said, surveying the room.

Lucas chuckled, "yeah dad. What's up?"

"I need… we need to talk, Lucas." Lawrence said, turning to face his son. He tried to smile at him Lucas could see it wasn't in his eyes.

"We've been talking for two weeks."

"I know, Lucas, but this is about something important." He pushed one of Lucas' bags out of his way and sat on the bed. Lucas remained standing, he was getting a feeling this talk wouldn't be one he liked.

"Ok, what?" The young man started, "this is about the bet? It really wasn't a big deal, we were just having a little fun."

Lawrence shook his head, "no, not really. I want you to come work with me at World Power when everything is up and running."

Lucas stared at him in shock. "You want me leave the SeaQuest? Why?"

"I'm worried about you there. You're around people who are much older than you and I think sometimes they cloud your judgment." He sighed, Lawrence knew the conversation would not end well. "I also believe it may be too dangerous on a sub for you."

"You weren't very worried when you sent me off before." Lucas snapped. "And you nearly died at World Power, how is that safer?"

"I'll be there, I'll keep you safe. And what happened was a fluke, it won't ever happen again."

Lucas started to pace the room. "How can you keep me safe if you're working all the time? I know what will happen as soon as we get there. You'll just get lost in your work and won't even glance at me if I was on fire."

"No, Lucas, I made that mistake before, I made a lot of mistakes. I will be there for you." Lawrence said with a pleading tone.

"And why should I believe you? Why should I trust you for a second?" Lucas was getting more upset and struggled to keep his voice down.

"It's for the best, Lucas. I'm doing this in your best interest."

"Doing? What did you do?" Lucas felt his stomach drop.

"I've contacted Admiral Noyce, I informed him you will not be returning to the SeaQuest when it is rebuilt." Lawrence said firmly.

"What? You didn't! How could you do that without talking me first?" Lucas was aware that he was yelling but he was too enraged to care.

His father raised his own voice, "we talking about it now, Lucas. I have a right to take you off of the ship. Don't forget I am your father!"

"Only when it's convent to you." Lucas spat back. "I'll call mom, if she has custody of me, she'll let me do what I want."

Lawrence shook his head, "she won't. I've paid her too much spousal support for her to take you. She knows it will stop if she tries."

Lucas looked at him without speaking, a thousand thoughts ran through his head. "You… you paid her to not take me with her? Why would you do that? You've ignored me since I finished high school." His face grew red and he couldn't control his fury anymore.

"No, wait, that isn't what I meant, you need to listen to...

"No!" Lucas interrupted him. "Do you just do this shit just to torture me? Why are you such an asshole?"

"Lucas! You will not curse at me. I am your father, you will do what I say." Lawrence stood and was as red faced as his son.

"Fine, I'm almost eighteen, I'll go find a judge and I'll emancipate myself." He sneered at his father's surprised face. "Hell, if I tell the UEO I'll stay on the SeaQuest once I'm free of your crap, they'll probably pay for me to get it done and push it through faster. Give it a week, I'll never have to see your sorry face ever again." Lucas spun and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Kristin hesitated outside of Lucas's door. She was planning on giving Dr. Wolenzcak a piece of her mind, but didn't know if it would help matters. Finally, she knocked.

A few seconds later Lawrence opened the door looking pale. "Oh, Dr. Westphalen, um... Lucas isn't here... He went out."

"Please, call me Kristin. And I noticed." She smiled at him, if he was this rattled, the chances of him accepting what she had to say were much greater.

He sighed and motioned her inside. "So you heard all that I gather." Kristin only nodded, and he sighed again. "I never meant to get in a screaming match with him. When did he get so stubborn?"

"I'd imagine about the same time he became a teenager."

"I guess I missed all that." He sat on the bed and picked the stuffed dolphin. "He use to be my little buddy. Did I wait to long? Have I lost him?"

He looked so sad and lost, Kristin couldn't resist sitting next to him and putting her arm around his shoulders. "I don't think that you did. Lawrence, I wasn't on the bridge when the UEO announced that you were presumed dead, but from what I've been told, Lucas was terrified. He begged Nathan to find you."

Lawrence looked at her with such wonder and hope in his eyes, that Kristin could easy see Lucas' expression when he discovered something astonishing. "And Nathan just did it, like it was the simplest request." He looked back down the toy in his hands. "I can't even answer the damn phone when he calls."

"Yes, the whole crew is very close to your son. We feel very protective of him." She couldn't help smiling at her thoughts. "Even Ben, he can be irascible, but he treats Lucas like a younger brother. He's the one who saved Lucas' life from the terrorists." Lawrence's head whipped up. "Oh dear... He... he didn't tell you about that did he?" He shook his head numbly. Kristin paused before speaking again. She didn't want to make the situation worse, but maybe knowing the truth would easier. "Extremists took over the ship when most of us weren't aboard. Lucas was able to keep from being captured for awhile and he helped fight them."

"What he do?" Lawrence whispered.

"What he does best, he hacked a system and got a message out to Nathan. Then he harassed them." She paused again, "he...um had it pretty rough when they caught him but he didn't back down, he fought them every step of the way. He was very brave."

Lawrence sat very still as he worked over what Kristin had just told him. "Dr. Wolen..."

"Please, Lawrence." He interrupted her.

"Lawrence, if I may be so bold, please don't pull Lucas off the ship. We all care for him deeply, and in several cases, we love him."

He saw the truth in her eyes. "I guess I owe my son an apology." He stood and looked at Kristin. "Thank you, I hope one day I will know my son as well as you do."

* * *

Lucas bolted out of the building ignoring the startled looks from the owners. He ran to back yard breathing heavily. Coming to a stop at the small horse corral, he gripped the fence tightly and tried calm down. Why was his father doing this to him? The SeaQuest was the only place he felt safe, the only place he felt loved.

The upset teen laid his head down on the top rung of the fence and tried not to cry from frustration. There was a sharp pull off the top of his head and he jerked upright. A chocolate colored horse was attempting to eat his hair. "I know it looks like straw, but that doesn't mean you get eat it." He muttered, trying to smooth his unruly mop back into place. The horse blinked it's large brown eyes at him. Lucas timidly reached out his hand to pet the huge animal. He had never been around horses before and he wasn't sure how to handle one. The horse pushed it's muzzle into Lucas' hand and the boy was surprised how soft it was.

Lucas stroked it a few times before pulling back and getting lost himself in a brief fantasy. He was riding the horse away from here, away from his father. He only had a few twenties in his wallet but he always carried a debit card. One stop and they could be gone forever.

His dream was interrupted by Ben's voice. "I think they still shoot horse thieves around here."

Lucas spun to him and gave a dark chuckle. "Right now, I wouldn't care."

"Don't say that kid, don't ever say or think that." Ben's normally joking tone and expression were gone. Instead, he wore a look of deep concern. "You ok?"

"You heard us?"

"Uh, yeah, I think everyone in the state did." Lucas flushed and looked away. "So?" Ben prompted.

"I don't want to leave the ship, or anyone on it. I'll do what ever I have to." Lucas said quietly.

"Did you tell him that?"

Lucas sighed deeply, "I tried to... but things got a little heated."

Ben nodded, "probably because he cares about you. Try again."

The teen looked much younger than his seventeen years when he looked up at Ben. "Do you think he actually does?"

"Dad's yell when they care, it's kind of a thing they do. When they're silent, that's when you worry." He clapped a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Come on, if you aren't ready, you can hang in my room. And if you promise not to tell Kristin, I'll let you watch the movie I found in there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: There was a bit of concern that I was going to put Lawrence and Kristin together. No, I'm not, sorry if I made it sound like that! It was the furthest thing from my mind.  
**

* * *

"Actually..." Lucas paused in the bedroom hallway, "I think I really just need some time alone right now. I have to go over some of the reports the Doc sent me anyhow. I'll talk to you later. And maybe I'll even get to have a civil discussion with my dad." He shot a hopeful smile to Ben.

"Ok, that's fine." Ben responded, "if you need me for back up or anything, just shout 'banana' and I'll come running."

"Uh... banana? Where did that come from?

Ben smirked, "you always need a safe word, don't forget that, kid." Lucas looked him utterly confused. "You'll figure it out some day." Ben walked into his room laughing and left Lucas in the hallway staring after him.

"Safe word?" Lucas asked himself as walked in the bedroom. "Why would anyone need a... oh... oh! Geez Ben..." He flushed darkly and was glad no one could see him.

Hoping to rid himself of the mental image, Lucas opened his suitcase and pulled out his laptop. He flipped it open and settled on the bed, waiting for it to start up. After he connected to the bed and breakfast's wi fi, he opened his email to find the reports. There was a message from his father at the top labeled 'Please don't delete this.' With a sigh, he clicked on it and read.

Lucas,

I can't tell you how very sorry I am about how our conversation went earlier. Some how, everything came out wrong. Please come see me after dinner and I hope we can talk without scaring the neighbors. I love you.

Dad.

Lucas drummed his fingers on the base of his laptop deciding what was safe to feel. He was glad his dad seemed to want to work things out, but he was apprehensive it would just be the same thing again. Every other time his father said he would change and put his son first, things just went back to what they were after a short period. He closed the computer with a snap and tossed it on his bed. He slowly stood up and exited his room.

After several moments of standing outside his father's door, Lucas finally knocked. "Come in."

"Um, hey..." Lucas walked inside and closed the door quietly. "So, I uh... got your email."

Lawrence tossed down a book he couldn't concentrate on. "Oh, hey buddy. I didn't think I'd see you so soon. I was worried I'd have to chase you down."

Lucas looked around the room with a smirk. "Wow, did they get you the wrong place." It was styled after a hunting cabin, there were several taxidermied animals on the walls and skins covering the floor. Their glassy eyes stared at the two humans. What wasn't a dead thing was made out of rustic cut wood. "Creepy," Lucas shuddered. He reluctantly sat in a chair that was fabricated of different animals. Antlers stuck out of the arm rests and there was a bear's head as part of the seat. He adjusted uncomfortably and fidgeted with one of the pelts.

Lawrence twisted on the bed until he was sitting on the edge, facing his son. "So, um... where do we start?"

"I don't want to leave the SeaQuest... please. It's very important to me, I love it there." Lucas responded immediately. He needed to get out what he wanted to say clearly and quickly, in case they started shouting again.

"I know that. I guess I didn't understand just how important it was. And... I guess I may have been a little jealous of what you've formed with Captain Bridger and the rest of the crew." He grasped his hands between his knees. "I... I just don't want to lose you, Lucas."

"You won't, not if you don't push me away or ignore me."

Lawrence nodded, "I am sorry. I wish I explained everything better... you just got so mad so fast, I felt blindsided. I've never seen you like that."

"Well, I was pissed." Lucas said with a shrug. His father narrowed his eyes at the mild curse but said nothing. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it... it just felt like you were taking everything I cared about away from me. And I didn't understand why." He paused a few beats, "I'm sorry too."

Lucas played with a furry part of his chair until he realized there were several hairs coming off in his hand. With distaste, he rubbed them off on his jeans. "Dad, can... can I ask you something? Will you be honest?"

"Of course, I don't want to hide anything from you. But if you ask me where babies come from, I'm afraid that is a different conversation." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Lucas offered a half smile, but anyone could see his heart wasn't in it. "Um, what did you mean... about paying off mom?" He stared hard at a fox skin draped over the foot of the bed as he spoke.

"Oh... shit... I mean..." Lawrence winced. "This is going to be hard to explain. I just didn't know where she would end up. I thought if she had custody of you, I may never get to see you. And I didn't know if you would be left in a hotel room some where in a different country. I wanted you with me, so I funded her trips and her fun." His voice went quiet, "she was more interested in seeing the world than you most of the time."

"I don't remember anything like that," Lucas admitted.

Lawrence shrugged, "I didn't want you to view your mother like that. She became the parent that got to come back when ever she wanted to and shower you with gifts. You were always so happy as a child when she did."

"What about high school?" Lucas asked, trying not show how much the questions were affecting him. Having his father open up like this was jarring, but it was what he needed. "Why did everything change so much?"

"I just didn't know how to deal with you." Lucas looked up sharply at the statement. "No, it wasn't anything you could help." Lawrence assured him. "In grade school, we knew you were smart, after you tested completely out and got into computers... it was like nothing I ever expected or understood." He leaned over and put a hand on his son's knee. "Lucas, you need to understand something. When I was a teen, they told my parents I was smart, very smart. I got use to everyone just taking whatever I said as true. If the brainiac said it's right, it must be."

He shook his head and raised his eyes to the ceiling. "When you came a long... you just blew me out of the water." He laughed shortly. "I mean, one moment you would be lecturing to the best minds of my generation about protecting the Stock Exchange computers, and the next, you were yelling at me that I made your mac n' cheese wrong!"

"You never put enough cheese in it." Lucas snorted. His father looked at him and they both started to laugh. "Come on, it's mac n' cheese, not mac n' mac." Their laughter softened and Lucas grew morose looking again. "I'm sorry I'm such a freak."

"You're not a freak buddy, you are a gift." Lawrence said softly. "I just didn't know what to do with it."

Lucas scowled, "you really need to stop calling me that. I'm not a kid anymore."

"You'll always be a kid to me, no matter how old you are or how many degrees you earn." The father smiled at his son's softening scowl. "Nothing is going to change that."

"Do you remember when you started calling me that?" Lucas asked sheepishly.

"Of course I do, the weekend you destroyed my car."

"We put it back together," Lucas retorted, then smiled widely. "That was a great weekend."

"That it was buddy."

* * *

Ben resisted the urge to sneak up on Kristin. She was leaning against Lawrence's door listening intently. If she suddenly screamed, they would both be caught. He quietly cleared his throat, "What's the verdict?" She jumped back a little guiltily and put a finger to her lips. Kristin waved Ben down the hall into her room.

He looked around in horror at the decor. It was completely covered in dolls, on shelves, the bed, seated on the floor. There were even pictures of old dolls hanging on the walls. "That is _so_ not right." He choked out. "Why would some one do this on purpose?" He finally turned to Kristin to find her staring at him in confusion. "You can sleep in my room, I'll take the floor. I can't subject you to this." He gestured around the room expecting something to jump out and grab him.

"I picked this room, Lieutenant, I like it."

"Oh..." Ben shuddered visibility. "So how much did you hear?"

"Not much, which is a good thing, they aren't yelling. And I heard quite a bit of laughter. I think Lucas and his father will be ok." Kristin reported happily.

"Great, good job Doc." Ben raised his hand in a high five formation but only got the very British look of annoyance in return.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ug... dolls... Can't stand them, they freak me out. The B n' B is biased on one owned by our family friends, I'm exaggerating a bit, but it is themed. And they did have an old peep show in a box. Hopefully the mush is over for awhile. **


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas looked at his breakfast with an equal mixture of amusement and irritation. He wasn't sure if Kristin had said something or if Joyce was yet another person trying to parent him, but his plate was almost twice as full as everyone else's. He considered not eating anything in a show of pure stubbornness, but it just smelled to good to ignore. He bit into a large forkful of quiche that was covered in cheese, and chased it with hash browns, also covered in cheese. After he tasted it, he forgot his annoyance. This was a hundred times better than anything that was ever served on the ship. He missed the pleased look the women at the table shared as he devoured the meal.

The door bell sounded and Jim excused himself to answer it. After a few minutes he returned with some one in tow. "Ben, Kristin, you have a guest. He says he works with you?" He stepped out the way to reveal Tim O'Neill smiling awkwardly.

"Hey... I guess I got lonely." He said sheepishly adjusting his bag's strap on his shoulder.

Ben laughed loudly, "Tim, we've been gone for a day."

"Yeah, well..." He blushed and shuffled his feet.

Kristin came to his rescue, "Tim, we would be more than happy for you to join us." She turned her smile to Joyce, "if there is still room at the inn?"

"Of course there is, we'll get you settled after you eat some breakfast." Joyce rushed to the kitchen to retrieve a plate for the new guest.

"So, what is the mission?" Tim asked the table.

Kristin chuckled, "no mission, just doing some studies for fun. In Lake Michigan."

"Studies for fun, how far I've fallen." Ben moaned, the group of friends laughed at his expression of mock depression.

Lawrence stood from his seat. "Well, you have fun, I have an appointment with some windmills." He crossed behind Lucas and successfully planted a kiss on the top of his blonde head as his son tried to duck it. "Call me when you're done buddy."

"Yeah, yeah, see ya later dad." Lucas muttered, blushing and wrinkling his face. Everyone gathered wisely hid their smiles as Lawrence exited the room.

Tim was the only one who tried to distract them from Lucas' embarrassment. "What are we studying?"

"A little bit of everything, pollution levels, invasive species, and if we have time, a mapping of the lake bed. They want to know just how many shipwrecks lay at the bottom." Kristin responded.

"Shipwrecks? It's only a lake." Ben said, looking confused.

"A lake that has been known to have cyclones." Kristin corrected, "The last one was in 2010, because of the size of the lake, extreme weather patterns often develop.

Lucas flicked his eyes between Kristin and Ben. "Is this a good idea? You both remember what happened last time we got caught out in a storm like that."

"We will be very careful, Lucas. And that is part of why we are only spending a few hours at it each day." Kristin reassured him. Lucas nodded but still looked concerned. "If you've all finished eating, we can get started."

The team cleared their plates despite the protest of Jim and Joyce and helped clean the rest of the table. After changing into jeans and warm shirts, they set out. Mid-June in Wisconsin proved to be warm, but after they got to the shore they were surprised by the cool breezes off the water. "Well, I'm glad Conrad told us to dress warmly. It will probably be even cooler in the submersible," Kristin observed.

They parked next to a large but plain boathouse and got out to find some one. "Krissy!" They heard a shout and turned to it. A short black haired middle aged man was jogging to them. He was a little thick around the middle and by time they reached them, he was breathing a little heavily. "Krissy, it is so good to see you." He seized the doctor in bear hug and spun her around.

Kristin fought to free herself while she laughed. "Conrad! For goodness sake, put me down." He finally complied and she wobbled a bit out of dizziness. She smoothed her clothing and turned to face her friends. "This is Dr. Conrad Oberg everyone. Despite him acting like a child, he is an esteemed scientist in fresh water ecology."

Conrad shook each of their hands, when he got to Lucas, his eyes grew huge. "Oh my, I knew you were young..." Lucas rolled his eyes, he had heard this too many times already. Conrad continued, missing the warning sign. "I didn't realize you were this young. You really must be something amazing."

Lucas blinked at the man, he wasn't prepared for the second part of the statement. Most people blew him off until he proved himself. "That's what they tell me." He went for cocky to hide his surprise and pleasure that he wouldn't have to fight for respect with this man.

Conrad turned to Tim, "you must be a late addition. What is your area of expertise?"

"Well... I ... uh..." Tim stuttered.

"He's an genius in linguistics and communications." Lucas informed the doctor, Tim smiled his thanks. "If we find the mole people down there, Tim will save us from being eaten."

"Krissy, you have quite the team." Conrad told her.

"Yes, I am aware." She smiled proudly at the men around her.

Dr. Oberg led them into the boathouse, it was much more than it appeared on the outside. The walls were lined with computers and equipment. The middle of the floor was missing and a mini-sub floated there. An articulated gasping arm laid on a floating table in front of it. "All four of you should fit inside, but it will be a bit tight."Conrad explained, "we are currently having an issue with the manipulator arm so you won't have it right away. Hopefully in a few days it will be ready to go." He sighed in annoyance. "I lost two of my grad-students to vacations this week, right now, it's only me and one other."

"That's why we're here, Conrad, we'll get everything working."

"Thank you Krissy, I don't know what I'd do with out your help. We're about to lose funding because of all the issues we've had." Conrad looked at the mini-sub sadly, shaking his head.

Ben finally felt it was his turn to chime in, unfortunately, and he informed the doctor, "you can ask Lucas for money, he's loaded."

Lucas felt his palm strike his face before he consciously knew he did it, "Ben..."

* * *

Conrad helped them enter the mini-sub, "The radio has been a bit fritzy but you should be able to get through to me if there are issues." He pointed out some of the safety features, "If something happens and it doesn't work, you'll be able to release the compressed air into the floaters and come to the sur..."

"Floaters?" Ben interrupted, "what are floaters?"

Dr. Oberg nodded, "yes of course, you are more familiar with the ballast tanks on a ocean going submersible. We can't use fresh water to raise or lower you quickly if you are in fresh water. So, we designed a system that will fill these." He pointed out the small thick plastic tubes along the side of the sub. "Hit the button, they will fill with air and you'll come up quickly." The team inspected the small tubes with interest. "Check in every half hour," continued Dr. Oberg, "if I don't hear from you for 60 minutes, I'll call for help." The small crew nodded and he sealed him inside.

Ben took a few minutes to familiarize himself with the controls and Lucas flipped on the sensors. "Everything seems to working. It better stay that way." The teen said nervously.

"Don't worry Lucas, the radio seems to be in good shape." Tim told him. "And if we do lose it, you can MacGyver something together."

"What's a MacGyver?"

The adults laughed, "remind me force you to watch more shows with me." Ben retorted. He punched a few buttons and they all felt the sub slowly sink to the lake bed. Ben adjusted the steering yoke and the engines engaged, pushing them into the dark water.

"I can't see anything out there." Lucas complained, peering out the front viewing window.

"In most places we will be lucky to have a meter of visibility, that is why it's so important to get the sensors working. They have never been able to completely map the floor. Knowing where the bed rises and falls could save lives." Kristin pointed out an area on the map being created by the sensors. "Ben if you could direct us there, I have something I want to show all of you. It should be due east."

"Aye aye Ma'am."

They cruised through the water for about an hour before they saw anything of any interest. "I'm getting something." Lucas reported, the senor screen showed him several tall narrow structures. "What is that?"

"That, boys, is the Lake Michigan Stonehenge." Kristin told them with a triumphant smile. "We will be the first to fully scan it. There have been many sonar scans done but nothing compared what we should be able to do with this technology."

"Where did it come from?" Tim was now leaning over Lucas to get a better look at the standing stones.

"That's what we will try to find out. The researchers believe they can see a carving of an mastodon so it's thought to be from the last ice age. This area would have been completely exposed for hundreds if not thousands of years due to the water being frozen."

They all watched the screen as the image refreshed and the picture got sharper. "That's very cool." Lucas whispered. There were many more tall stones visible now. A small cluster on the near side of them and a much larger cluster across a small opening. Lucas adjusted a sensor and was able to zoom in on one. He pointed to the markings on the side of the largest stone. "Tim, can you read that?"

"I don't know, can you get it larger with out distorting the resolution?"

Lucas started typing and paused, the screen didn't change and he grumbled to himself. He tried again, this time, the screen blinked twice and went black. "Shit... we have a problem guys."

Tim sat back in his own seat, "I'll call it out." He slid the head set on and clicked on the radio. "Dr. Oberg, can you read me? We've lost sensors, we are coming to the surface."

The radio crackled back to him. "Loud and clear Tim. I'll send a boat out for you. I have your last known coordinates outside of the standing stones, is that correct?"

"Yes, I'll try to keep us straight when we go up." Ben said, speaking into the headset.

"Ok, stay in contact, I'll see you in about an hour."

Ben engaged the yoke again and the mini-sub started to rise. The four crew members buckled their safety harnesses and squinted through the murky water. After only minutes the sub lurched to port and they were twisted painfully in the restraints.

"Ben! What's happening?" Kristin asked.

"I didn't do that. The stick was ripped out of my hand." He fought for control again.

"Did something hit us?" Lucas asked, craning his neck to look around.

Ben shook his head, "we would have heard it. I think it's the sub." He looked over his shoulder to Kristin. "I need you to deploy the compressed air, we need to get to the top now."

She nodded and unhooked her belt. Leaning slightly on a seat, she started to walk in to the back part of the mini-sub. They lurched again and she slammed into the wall. "Doc!" Lucas yelled and struggled to get out of his seat. Kristin was laying very still and there was a small pool of blood starting beside her head. Lucas reached her and took her pulse. "I think she's ok." He knelt beside her, uncertain of what else to do.

"You'll have to leave her Lucas, we have another problem." The mini-sub was rocking again and Ben wrenched the yoke for some control.

"No, I'll stay here and keep her from rolling around." The stubborn tone was evident in his voice and Ben didn't press the issue.

There was a scrapping sound and even through the dark water, they could see a rock wall through the window. Ben twisted the yoke with all of his strength and they pulled off of it. Soon, however, they were scraping wall on the other side of the mini-sub. It was everything Ben could do to keep them between the new walls. "Lucas! He gasped, "get to the damn compressed air. We're going to get peeled open in here!"

Lucas gave one last look to Kristin's prone body and jumped up. He opened the small Plexiglas box and slammed the large red button down. He was thrown to the floor as the sub rapidly rose, he crawled over to Kristin and tried to protect her.

The mini-sub broke the surface and bobbed for several moments, but they couldn't see anything but darkness. "Get the lights on." Ben ordered. Tim obeyed and they looked out the window together. They were now in a large underwater cave. "I don't think we're in Wisconsin anymore, Toto." Ben said dryly.

* * *

**Author's Note: The standing stones are a real thing and pretty awesome. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Dr. Conrad, do you read me? Hello?" Tim slammed his headset down. "It's dead." He turned to Lucas, "can you look at it? See if we can get a signal?" Lucas glazed down at Kristin, and Tim started to get up. "I'll keep an eye on her."

Lucas nodded and stood, he made his way to the front of the sub. "At least the engines are running, we won't run out of oxygen for a few hours." As he spoke, the sensor monitor pinged and turned back on. "Sure, now it works."

"Find out what you can see out there." Ben ordered, he never dreamed he would be in charge of any size crew but with Kristin injured he was doing what he had to.

"Rock, a lot of it." Ben shot him an annoyed expression and he hurried to explain. "At least fifteen to twenty feet above us, is solid rock. There's no way a radio could get through that." Lucas pulled his smartphone from his pocket and checked the signal, "or this." He prodded the screen further, "The cave we are in is huge though and..." He looked at another reading and smiled, "there is oxygen. I can see several feet of ledge over there." He gestured out of the window. "We can get out if we need to."

Ben nodded, "see what you can do with the controls first." He relinquished the useless yoke and got out of Lucas' way.

The blonde head disappeared under the console. "Well that explains a lot..." He pulled back out with a fist full of burnt wires. "They're fried, my guess is every time the controls jerked, it was a short in the wires."

"Can you fix it?"

Lucas chewed his lip, "I don't know. Without replacements, we'll have to leave some things unconnected. If we have another problem, we'll probably sink." His words were met with silence. "The good news is that we probably won't have to go any where underwater, there is plenty of air in the cave. If there is air, there should be a way to the surface. And even if there isn't, we can survive for a while here. Long enough for some one to find us."

"Ok, start gathering what ever you can find to help us. And we need to find away to get Kristin out without hurting her or dropping her in the water." Ben decided.

"Pull the cushions off the bench seat." Tim said, pointing them out. "Even if they don't float for long, it'll keep her dry and level." Ben nodded once and started to tear them off the metal fixture.

"Alright, I have a first aid kit, a weather radio and life vests." Lucas said with his arms full. "Nothing to carry them in... Hang on I have an idea." He set down the supplies and pulled off his baggy flannel shirt. After depositing everything but the vests in it, he buttoned the shirt back up and tied the arms. The vests, he attached under and around the bundle. He shivered when the cool air touched his skin but tried to ignore it. "It should keep everything above water if it's dropped, but I'll try to keep it above my head so it stays dry." He passed a spare one to Tim, "put this on her in case she falls off." Tim took the vest and carefully slid it over Kristin's head.

"Good job, kid, help us roll her on the cushions." The three men knelt beside the motionless doctor and carefully rolled her on to the makeshift stretcher. "Alright, are we ready?" Ben asked. He received no argument and punched the lever to open the door of the sub. It was positioned well out of the water but low enough that they were able to climb out without jostling Kristin badly.

After Ben and Tim had her out and floating to the dry land, Lucas reached back for his shirt. He slipped into the water with a hiss. "Oh, that's cold!" He half doggy paddled to the edge and handed his bundle to Tim, who had already pulled himself up. With Ben and him pushing and Tim pulling, they were able to slide Kristin on to the rock. They clambered out and shivered in the cold air.

Lucas tried to wring out his hair and squeeze some water from his jeans. He unpacked the shirt and pulled it on with a happy sigh. "That's better." He paused and cringed when he realized Ben and Tim wouldn't have the same luxury. The men didn't seem to have heard him and were trying to treat Kristin's injury. "How is she?"

Tim shook his head, "until she wakes up, we have no way of knowing." He blotted the cut on her forehead with gauze from the med-kit, and spread antibiotic ointment on the cut. "She isn't bleeding anymore, that's a good sign."

Lucas started to look around the cave fully for the first time. "Hey, there's stuff in here." He jogged to a dark corner and pulled out something shining in the dim light. "Holy crap!" He held a long silver sword up for the men to see. "What is this?"

"Wow, that looks brand new." Tim stood and crossed to him. He reached his hand out for the sword and Lucas handed to him hilt first. He inspected the pommel closely, "um, I don't think this is a reproduction. The metal work is to uneven." He spun it in his hand and took a few swings with it.

"Uh... Tim?" Lucas was looking at him in surprise. "Why do you know about swords?"

Tim didn't answer at first, but finally sighed. "Do you know what LARPing is?" Lucas shook his head. "Then I'm not explaining it."

Ben burst out laughing, "I do!" He exclaimed gleefully. His expression quickly sobered when he saw the perfect fighting stance Tim lapsed into. "But I'll just keep quiet."

"I'll see what else I can find." Lucas volunteered. He dug in another corner and came up with more metal items. This time it was bowls and a few knives, they all had a battered appearance. "What is all this?"

"There were a lot of speakeasies around here in the 20's, maybe it's a smuggler's cave." Ben offered, taking one of the bowls.

Lucas was shaking his head. "These seem older, a lot older."

"It's Nordic." Tim said quietly, he was looking at the inlay in the blade of one of the knives he took from Lucas.

"Nordic? Like Vikings?" Ben asked in shock. "Why would there be stuff from Vikings here? Do you think it was stolen from a museum?"

Tim was shrugging. "I don't know, but this says Erik the Red in old Norse." He lifted his eyes and they were lit with excitement. "These are over a thousand years old."

The three them stared at the objects in their hands trying to absorb the information. They nearly dropped them when Kristin let out a soft moan. Lucas was the first to reach her. "Doc, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Lucas. What happened, where are we?" She looked around the cave with bleary eyes.

"Um, a cave, I'll explain later, it's kinda long story."

She nodded, "can I have some water please?"

Lucas shook his head. "All we have is lake water and I'm not sure how safe it is."

"It will have to do, it should be clean enough." She said, still trying to clear her head. Lucas took the bowl he was holding and leaned over the edge of the rock outcropping. He filled it and handed it to her. She took a long drink and nodded her thanks. She was about to give the bowl back when she stopped and inspected it. "Where on earth did you get this?"

"There's a few of them here. Tim said it was Viking stuff." Lucas answered her.

"Why is there Viking tools in Wisconsin?" She asked herself more than anyone around her.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Ben said smirking. Now that the doctor was awake and seemed ok, he easily slipped back into his roll as the resident smart ass.

Lucas stood, "we need to find away out of here." He started searching the walls for some kind of opening. "Hey, check it out." He held up a thick length of wood. "I found a torch. Uh... anyone know how to light it?" Everyone shook their heads. Lucas stared at the torch intently, "got it." He jogged back to the supplies he gathered from the sub. Popping open the weather radio, he pulled out a few wires and tapped them together. There was a spark and he held it to the pitch on the torch. It flared and he looked back at his friends cockily. "Awesome, I made fire." They chuckled and went back to searching for more relics.

Lucas took his torch and walked the wall again. He found a strange looking section and leaned in to see it closer, to his surprise, there was wide channel behind the wall. The rock had been carved in such away that person could only see it if they were looking in the right place with light. He followed it with the torch in hand and soon couldn't hear anything from the first cave.

"So what is the story with the sub?" Kristin asked, standing from filling the metal bowl with water again.

"Lucas said the wires are fried, he can fix it but it won't be very safe. We were planning to find a way out through the cave but it looks like it's only this room." Tim said, still taking swings with his sword. "This is really balanced perfectly."

"Hey, dorkman, maybe you should put that down." Ben retorted.

Tim gave him a dark look, "why? It's our only weapon, who knows what we'll run in to."

"A fish?" Was the sarcastic response.

"Ok, ok, maybe I just want to play with it. But you can't tell me you wouldn't be happy to find an ancient Playboy or something."

Ben grinned, "only if it was a movie."

"This is amazing," Kristin interrupted the bickering men. "The cool temperature must have preserved for them to be in this kind of perfect condition." She held a large knife up to the light. "I can not wait to get this back to Conrad. He'll have no problems get funding after this."

"Unless its all stolen, but there may be a reward." Ben pointed out.

"No, I don't think so..." Tim started, "I've never seen this sword or these knives in a museum or on the 'nex."

Ben couldn't help rolling his eyes. "You remember every sword you've seen in a museum?"

Tim just shrugged, "yeah, pretty much."

"Can you believe this guy, Lucas?" Ben laughed, "Lucas?" He turned and realized he didn't see the teen anywhere. "Lucas!"

"Where could have gone?" Kristin asked looking around the room, she was trying to keep the panic from rising. "There's nowhere to go but the water... but we would have heard that... right?"

The men could only stare back at her until they heard Lucas' terrified scream echoing through the chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lucas! Damn it, where are you?" Ben's loud voice bounced around the rock walls.

They heard a faint voice calling back to them. "I'm ok, hang on." Lucas quickly appeared at a run, seeming from the wall. "Uh... I think... well, I know I found something, and you aren't going to believe this." He was blushing and looked sheepish. "It just startled me a little, sorry I screamed."

"And just where did you go young man?" Kristin demanded, trying to slow her heartbeat. She wasn't sure how angry she should be yet, but it would all be decided after the teen explained himself.

Lucas ground his wet sneaker into the rock floor, he didn't quite master a look of shame. "I really am sorry. I found this break in the wall... kinda got distracted." He was having trouble stopping the grin that was spreading over his face. "But you _need_ to see this. It's the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"Better than the Viking tools and weapons?" Tim asked skeptically, and still holding his sword tightly.

"Totally." He turned and slipped behind the wall again. Now that his torch was reflected on the back rock face, the adults could see the opening. They followed him closely, not wanting to lose him again.

The corridor opened into a much larger cave than the one they landed in. Kristin let out a sudden yelp when the moving torch light hit the object that caused Lucas to scream. "Yeah, I thought it was real too." He turned to them while holding the torch high so they could see everything. "So? Is this worth me wondering off for a few minutes?"

"It... it's ship..." Tim said in stark amazement. "It's a freaking Viking ship!" He dropped his sword with a clang and reached over with a shaking hand to caress the large green serpent carved into the bow of the ship. "But... how... why is this here?"

Ben was doing a very good impression of a fish out of water and couldn't even think of a sarcastic answer. Kristin was shaking her head. "This doesn't make any sense. They didn't make it this far, no one has found anything that shows they were here."

"I think we just did." Lucas responded, still smiling wildly. He handed the torch to Kristin since Ben didn't look like he could manage anything beyond breathing at the moment. He bounded back to the boat and tested the planks. The ship was laying on it's side and he could easily step inside. "Everything looks safe, we can explore it."

Tim was jumping into the ship right behind him, his face was as excited at Lucas'. "This is just amazing. I've never seen anything like this. It's in perfect condition." He pointed out the long oars tucked under the edge of the side that was laying down. They could also see what looked like the remains of the red and white sail.

"This is one of the shallow boats they used, they must have just used it on the lakes to explore farther. This wouldn't have been used to cross the ocean." Kristin was still trying apply logic to what she was seeing. "This is still just simply unbelievable." She shook her head in pure wonder.

Lucas hung onto the mast and planted his feet, "come Doc, you know you want to play pirates... I mean Vikings." He smirked at her.

"Oh, all right." She turned to Ben. "Ben... Ben! Snap out of it and hold this torch. That's all we need now, to set a one thousand year old ship on fire."

Ben was finally startled out of his shock. He obediently took the torch and watched them climbing around on the ship. "This is insane. How would it get here?"

"Well, if we assume the water level of this lake was much lower a thousand years ago, they could have sailed it in here for safe keeping. When they left, or were killed, it was forgotten." Kristin explained. "This area has had some strong earth quakes recently, if the cave was sealed by one after the ship was left, reason dictates another quake could have opened it for us to find." She sat on the edge of one of the sideways benches. "I'm sure it will take years of study to prove that, however."

"I didn't know the mid-west had earth quakes." Ben said, trying to latch on to any kind of normalcy.

Kristin nodded, "they aren't common and because they are mostly based in the Mississippi River, they tend to go unnoticed." She paused, "that could also be why this chamber is dry. If another earth quake moved the cave up, the water would have drained out."

"Does it bother anyone else that the British person knows more about the history of this area than any of us?" Ben asked the men.

"Nope." They both answered as they staged a mock sword fight with two of the small steering oars. Tim was winning and had Lucas pressed against the upper side of the ship.

"Ok, one more question." He said, looking at her plaintively.

"Yes, Ben?"

"Can I play on it too?"

* * *

All to soon, the torch burned low and they had to return to the original chamber. Lucas took several pictures on his phone before they left the ship at Kristin's direction. "How long do you think we've been here?" Tim asked, "Dr. Oberg has to be looking for us."

Lucas rubbed his stomach, "I'd say about two hours. I'm starving."

"So how are we going to get out?" Kristin asked. "There aren't any caverns leading out, and it would take a lot of dumb luck for them to find the cave."

"Hey..."

"Sorry, Ben. I meant it would take expert driving to get in here." She corrected.

"I think I can disconnect the floats so we sink, and get us enough control to get out, but if anything goes wrong..." Lucas trailed off not wanting to explain their possible death.

"But when we get out, we'll have the radio back right?" Tim offered. "We can start calling right away and keep calling until some one answers."

"Any other choices?" Ben asked. Everyone shook their heads. "I guess no one wants to wait here for a probable slow demise."

Lucas sighed heavily, "That means I'll be getting back in the water, huh? I just finished drying off too." No one argued and he hopped in the water. "Damn it." He grumbled again. He swam to the sub and climbed in shivering violently. "Have I mentioned it's too cold here?" He called back through the doorway.

Lucas dried his hands on the pilot seat so he wouldn't get shocked when he touched the wires. He looked around in vain for some kind of tool box, of course there wasn't one. "Awesome," He muttered and slid under the console. Using an old trick his dad once taught him, Lucas softly bit the wires to strip off the insulation. He saved the ones he could and reconnected them. He ducked back out and checked the console, most of the lights were on now. He tried the radio just for fun and only got static back. "Um, if anyone can hear this, we are stuck in an underwater cave. We have several control problems with our sub and we are going to attempt to get to the surface."

He tossed the radio to the side, "that was a waste of time I'll bet." He crossed back to the door and called out to his crew. "We're as good as we are going to get."

"Great job kid, now bring it closer for us." Ben called smirking at him.

"Really?" Lucas snorted, "I had to swim it, why can't you?"

"Because, Kristin shouldn't be in water after an injury and Tim won't release that stupid sword."

"You have got to be kidding me." Lucas dropped into the seat and nudged the sub into position. "I'm only doing this for Kristin, you know!" He called when they boarded.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, "I know, and thank you Lucas." Kristin smiled down at him, Lucas promptly forgot his irritation and smiled back at her.

"Alright it's do or die time folks."

Lucas winced, "Ben please don't say it like that."

"Oh, right, sorry." Ben flashed a cocky smile, "Let's do this."

Tim took his seat and started making his calls on the radio. Lucas tuned him out and stared at the sensor read out. He only looked up when Ben let out a strangled yell. "Why is my seat soggy?"

"Because you made the wet person pick you up." He smirked. He heard the door close. "Alright cutting the floats, everyone ready?" He heard three yeses and punched the button. The sub sunk immediately.

* * *

**Author's Note: This one is a bit short but I wanted to get it up tonight. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reviewing, I love to hear that people are liking what I write.**


	7. Chapter 7

The atmosphere in the mini-sub was tense. The only sounds were the engine rumbling and Tim making his continuous calls. Lucas concentrated on his sensor screen. He could see the rock walls rushing by and then even out. "Ok, we're all the way down, just go slowly Ben."

Ben kept the power down and they eased to the entrance of the cave. The radio crackled once and they all held their breath. "Great Water Explorer, this is the Coast Guard, do you read me?"

"I guess that's us!" Tim said, punching buttons. "We copy you, we're ok, but we're trying to get to the surface. We don't know if we'll make it."

"Copy, Explorer. Do you need medical attention?"

"Negative, one of us is a little banged up but she's fine now. We may need help getting to you."

"Understood, what do you need?"

"If we can't control our assent, we'll need a rescue. We don't have the floaters anymore and we don't know how long we can keep moving. We did a quick fix."

"Copy that, we'll do what we can. You are the only sub in the area, but we have divers ready."

"Understood, I'll keep you informed."

They were sitting on the lake bed fully outside of the cave now, waiting for the moment of truth. "Alrighty, we are going up." Ben told them. "I hope you know what you're doing, kid."

"I always do." Lucas informed him, sounding much more confident than he felt. Under the screen he was scrutinizing, his leg jiggled up and down rapidly.

Ben adjusted the controls and they felt the sub raise. After several minutes, they all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw sunlight. "Great job, kid." Ben said, clapping a hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Seriously, stop calling me that." He scowled back.

"Nah, I love the reaction I get from you way to much to ever stop."

They bobbed on the surface and were instantly surrounded by divers, they helped guild the mini-sub to the large boat waiting near by. After they bumped against it, the occupants popped the door and were helped up a ladder. The divers attached a cable to the sub to tow it and followed them. At the top of the ladder, Lucas was shocked to find his father. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

Lawrence wrapped him in a blanket and then a hug. "When you didn't call me after a few hours I started calling around to find you. Jim and Joyce had Dr. Oberg's contact information and he explained he lost contact with you." He looked at his son with tears in his eyes. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again buddy." His voice choked, "I... I thought you were dead."

"No, dad, we were fine. Please..." The stress from the situation was finally hitting Lucas when he saw his father's face, he didn't want to break down in front of anyone. "It was scary," he finally admitted, "but we found something amazing. You aren't going to believe it."

"I think we should talk about it back at shore." Kristin said from behind them. "Something like this shouldn't be told to a lot of people until we have had time to prepare." Lucas nodded, understanding the unspoken warning of some one stealing their discovery.

* * *

Less then an hour later, they reached land. After thanking the Coast Guard crew, they joined Dr. Oberg in his office. "I don't know what to tell you." He said, "I don't think I'm sorry will even start to cover it."

Kristin shook her head. "We knew the sub had problems going in. It was what brought us here. Conrad, we've survived worse." Conrad swallowed and said nothing in return. "Besides, what we discovered is worth a little danger."

"What was it?"

Kristin paused trying to determine how to word it. "We... and I know this will sound mad... but we found a Viking ship." Conrad blinked at her and started to protest but she interrupted him. "Tim, do you have it?"

Tim picked up the blanket he received from the Coast Guard rescue crew. He slowly unwrapped it and presented the sword to Dr. Oberg. "Wha... how is this possible?"

Kristin shrugged, "we have some theories but nothing concrete yet. I swear to you, we found a complete Viking ship, it looks like it was made yesterday."

"As soon as the sub is up and working, I want to see it." He told them. "We have to document everything."

"Yes, of course, Lucas already took some pictures on his phone."

Lucas pulled out his cell phone, "I'm really glad I dropped the extra fifty bucks on the water proof case now." he laughed. After opening the correct program, he passed the phone to Conrad. The light in the pictures wasn't great, but the doctor could see the ship.

"This is just astounding." He thumbed through the pictures quickly. "Can you send me these?" Lucas opened his texting and after getting the number, sent the photos out.

"Conrad," Kristin started, "can we pick this up tomorrow? We are all exhausted and hungry. I'll call you in the morning."

"Yes, yes, of course. I could even come pick you up for brunch. I only live a couple towns away."

Kristin nodded, suppressing a yawn. "We'll see you then."

* * *

After watching Tim and Ben get into their rented car, Lawrence turned to Lucas. "I just want to talk to Kristin in private for a moment."

"Um... ok? Is anything wrong?" Lucas was concerned this latest event may make his father question letting him stay on the SeaQuest again.

"No, you're fine, buddy. Don't worry." Lawrence closed the car door and looked to Kristin. "How much to you trust Dr. Oberg?"

She gaped at him for a moment before answering. "I've known him for years. Why?"

Lawrence sighed, "I guess I may be overreacting, but when I made my first invention, I shared it with some one I thought I could trust. He stole my designs and published them as his own." He shook his head, "I just don't want Lucas to deal with something like that."

"I'll keep an eye on it." Kristin promised.

He smiled and opened her door, "thank you." He ducked his head into the car after Kristin got in, "How does pizza sound, buddy?"

"Like it should be spelled with a T." Lucas smirked at him. "But great."

Lawrence snorted and shut the door, then climbed in his own side. "Some one told me we had to try a place called Toppers here in town. Wanna try it?" Both passengers nodded enthusiastically and he started the car.

* * *

After picking up the pizza, they returned to the Bed n' Breakfast to eat. Lucas inhaled several pieces with Kristin watching in amusement. "I swear we feed him on the ship, I don't know where he puts it."

Lawrence laughed, "well, you all had a long day."

Lucas swallowed noisily, "and we probably will have another tomorrow."

"I think I'll head to my room actually." Tim said standing. "I have a little jet lag."

"Wait Tim," Lucas said. "I looked up LARPing when we were getting the pizza. It looks cool, why would you be embarrassed?"

"Oh, uh, a lot people think it's pretty lame." He shot a look to Ben, smirking over his slice of pizza.

Lucas shook his head, "it's like playing house with dragons and weapons, how could anyone think that was lame?"

"Some people just don't get it."

"Those people are probably just jealous of the awesomeness." Lucas retorted, purposely not looking anywhere near Ben. Tim just laughed and gave a wave as he left the dinning room.

"Lucas, what are your plans tomorrow?" His father asked suddenly.

He shrugged, "it depends on how long it'll take to fix the sub. I do want to do some shopping though."

"What do you need?"

"Oh... um... just some swim trunks. I didn't bring any and I hoped to spend some time at the beach if we get a chance. The water may be cold here in the frigid north, but I wouldn't mind sitting in the sun if we get time." He was obviously fumbling for an answer and his father didn't press it.

"Let me know when you're done, I'd like see this sub, and maybe talk to Dr. Oberg some more."

"Yeah, sure." Lucas stood, "I think I'll crash too. I'll see you in the morning. Uh, good night everyone." He made a hasty exit.

Upstairs Lucas, knocked on Tim's door. He hoped he wasn't waking the communications officer up, but he need his advice. The door opened, "hey, sorry if you were sleeping, can I ask your help with something?"

"Of course Lucas, come in."

Lucas walked in looking awkward, he paused when he saw the room. "Whoa... this is really cool..." Like his own, the room was aimed at some one much younger but had it's appeal. The walls, ceiling, and furnishings were covered with small plastic stars on dark blue paint. He could easily pick out constellations in different areas. There were a few star globes spaced around as well.

"Yeah, I love it. Check this out." Tim flicked off the light and closed the door. The plastic stars glowed, because they were placed on so many different surfaces and were different sizes, it gave the illusion of having no ending. It felt like they were outside at night.

"Wow..." Lucas breathed.

Tim flicked the light back on, "so what did you need?" He sat on the starry bed spread.

"I... um. I want to get my dad a father's day present tomorrow. I don't know what to get, it... it's been a while since I got him one." He struggled to explain.

"Yeah, of course I'll go with you." Tim smiled at him trying to put him better at ease. "So... things are better?"

Lucas nodded, "so far so good."

* * *

Lucas woke up suddenly, he thought he heard a noise in his room. Thinking it might be Ben, getting him back for his comments earlier, he sat up and looked around in the darkness. "Hello? Is some one in here?" He didn't hear movement but he couldn't be sure he was alone. He starting groping for the light beside his bed when his arm was grabbed by some one he couldn't see. Lucas tried to shout but a hand was clamped over his mouth and his arm was twisted painfully behind his back.

"Stay quiet or I'll snap it." A horse voice ordered. Lucas struggled to nod and the hand covering his mouth was removed. He hoped whoever was in the room couldn't hear how loud and fast his heart was beating. The pressure on his arm was increased, "where is it?"

"What? Where is what?" He let out whimper despite of trying to quiet it.

"Tell me where you found the damn cave, don't play dumb..." His arm was twisted again and Lucas let out a gasp of pain. He could feel shoulder grinding in the socket.

"I... I don't know... any of the coordinates... please... everything was down when we found it." The pressure on his arm was released slightly and he tried to pull it loose. He received a brutal back handed slap for his efforts. The sudden pain ripped a shout from him. He was let go and heard a crashing noise from the side of his room. Lucas scrambled out of his bed and ran for the door. It was locked and he struggled in the darkness to open it. He finally wrenched open and nearly fell through the opening.

He was caught by his father. "Lucas! What the hell is happening?"


	8. Chapter 8

No one in the room could keep still; Lucas pressed his hands down on both legs to keep them from shaking. His father and Ben were pacing the room. Tim was jumping at every noise and Kristin kept clucking her tongue as she checked Lucas' face. Jim and Joyce were upstairs with a pair of police officers investigating Lucas' room.

"You'll have a nasty bruise for about a week, but you should be ok, Lucas." Kristin finally said. "Your orbital and cheek bones weren't broken though." She passed him an ice pack and he gratefully pressed it to his throbbing face.

"Ok? How can you say that?" Lawrence sputtered. "Some one just broke into his room, they could have killed him."

"Dad, please calm down. I'm fine." Lucas told him.

Lawrence took a few deep breaths before kneeling in front of his son. "I... I was just across the hall. I didn't hear anything until you screamed." He gripped Lucas' hands tightly. "I couldn't protect you."

"None of us knew anything was wrong, Lawrence. There wasn't anything you could have done." Ben pointed out. "Hell, if someone barged in there at the wrong time... it could have been worse." He finished softly.

Kristin pulled out her phone. "I don't care what time it is, I'm going to get to the bottom of this." She dialed a number and clicked the speaker button.

Conrad Oberg's sleepy voice answered after a few rings. "Yes? Hello?"

"Conrad, just who did you tell about the cave?" Kristin demanded.

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't tell anyone..."

"So it was you who just broke in here and beat up Lucas? Because I don't believe you would ever to that."

"What? Lucas? Is he ok? Tell me what happened." There was panic in his voice.

"Yes, yes, he'll be ok. But some one came into his room and demanded to know where the cave was located. Conrad, who did you tell?"

There was a pause, "I am so sorry Krissy... I emailed the pictures to my grad students, I thought it would get them back faster. But... they couldn't have done this."

"Thank you Conrad, we _will_ be discussing this later." She closed her phone with a snap.

The group turned when the two officers came down the stairs and entered the dinning room. "Did you find anything?" Lawrence asked.

Officer Brinks shook his head. "I'm sure you already know he left through the window, but we didn't find any finger prints or blood. It is possible that he injured himself jumping, but we can't know for sure. The point of entry seems to be the same window, the over hang over the porch would make it easy to get in." He went to Lucas and crouched down in front of him. "Are you ready to tell us what happened, son?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I mean... I'm not completely sure, but I'll try." Both officers opened note pads and waited for him. Lucas set down his ice pack and took a deep breath. "I was asleep and something woke me up, a noise I guess. I was going to turn on the light, I... I thought it might be Ben playing a prank on me or something." He shot a small smile to his friend. "And... and some one grabbed my arm, I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. I couldn't get free, he was strong. He wanted to know... um... where something we found was."

"What did you find?" Asked the female officer, an Officer Gerky.

Lucas looked to Kristin before answering. "I'm not sure I can tell you. We need to keep it secret until we have everything documented. So some one can't steal it... like what nearly happened tonight." The officers both made a note on their pads. Lucas could see they weren't happy with that answer but they didn't argue. "I couldn't tell him anything and he hurt me, I didn't know exactly where it was. He um, started to let go of me and I tried to get away... then he hit me. I yelled and he was gone."

"What did he sound like?" Officer Brinks asked. "Was it anyone you know?"

"His voice was low and kinda horse, like he was whispering really loud. I didn't recognize it."

Lawrence pulled a business card from his wallet. "When you find anything, please call me right away. And if it's ok with you, I'd like to hire a private investigator to help."

Officer Brinks nodded and took his card. "Dr. Wolenczak, do you know any one who may want to hurt your son?"

"Yeah, well, I know people who would want to hurt me, but attacking Lucas would do that. Do you think this is about me?"

"It's a possibility, we need to look at it from all sides." Officer Gerky said with a reassuring smile. "Why don't we go in the other room and discuss this further?" Lawrence waited for Lucas to nod his ok before following the officer away.

Officer Brinks stood and spoke to Lucas, "and I need to speak to you alone as well."

Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes, "my dad doesn't hit me, never did, this wasn't him."

The officer blinked at his candor. "Ok, we just need to be sure." He pulled out his own business card, "if you need us, for anything, call me," He pointed out a hand written number. "This is my personal cell. I _will_ answer it."

Lucas took the card with a nod and slid it into his pocket. "Officer," Kristin said walking to the man, "if I may, I might have some information for you. I don't think it's possible, but we only told one person about what we found, he in turn told his grad students. I honestly don't believe any of them would do this, but they may have passed it on."

Officer Brinks opened his note pad again, "thank you, can I have his contact info?" Kristin gave him Conrad's phone number as Lawrence and Officer Gerky walked back into the dinning room. Lawrence was looking aggravated and Officer Brinks thought it would be a good time to leave. "We'll be in touch."

Lucas watched the officers leave, "what did she ask you dad?"

He shrugged, "mostly about my business associates and... if we were fighting. They think I could have done this to you." He said darkly.

"It's just procedure, Lawrence, don't take it personally." Kristin spoke up.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Come on buddy, you can get some sleep in my room."

Lucas shook his head, "I don't think I could go back to sleep. The sun almost up anyhow." He gave his father a very practiced pleading expression, looking at him with big blue eyes. "I was... um... can I still go out? It... may help me feel better if I get out of here for a while." Lawrence was already starting to say no when Lucas interrupted him. "Tim said he'd go with me, and I'll check in with you." Lawrence looked doubtful for a moment, "please?"

Lawrence let out a huff, "ok, but only for a couple hours. And stay with Tim, if I find out you separated from him...you aren't to old to take over my knee buddy."

Lucas smirked at him, "Aye aye sir."

"And stay away from the water today Lucas." Kristin interjected, "there is a storm coming."

Lucas picked up his phone from the table. "Really? I didn't see that."

"There are other ways to know the weather." Ben said dryly, pointing out the window. The sunrise was streaking the sky blood red. "Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in the morning, sailor take warning." He recited. Everyone looked at him with upraised eyebrows. "What? I can't be wise for once?"

* * *

Lucas scowled at his refection in the side view mirror. "Ok, first thing I buy is a baseball cap and sunglasses." The bruise on his cheek and eye was already darkening and he looked like he had gone a few rounds in a boxing ring.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" Tim asked him.

"The boardwalk. I saw a few great small stores there." He looked at Tim sideways, "and the boathouse. I think I can get the coordinates for the cave off the sub. We won't have to search for it."

Tim slammed on the brakes and pulled onto the shoulder of the road. "No way. Kristin will skin me alive if I let you near that place. I'm not happy about the boardwalk either, but at least we can get to shelter from there when the storm hits."

"Please? I'm not planning to go out in it or anything, I just want the information." He gave Tim the same expression he used on his father. "I won't tell if you don't..."

Tim sighed and engaged his blinker. "That look is going to get you in trouble some day."

Lucas only grinned in triumph. "Why is everyone so freaked about this storm?"

"Did you read the reports Kristin had?" Lucas shook his head. "Of course you didn't. Well, storms on the Great Lakes are pretty bad. The storm swells can reach twenty feet. They come out of nowhere and swamp everything."

Tim pulled out and rejoined traffic. He started to hum, then sing. Lucas looked at him in surprise when he heard this strong voice. The teen realized he had never heard him sing before.

The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down  
Of the big lake they called 'Gitche Gumee'  
The lake, it is said, never gives up her dead  
When the skies of November turn gloomy

With a load of iron ore, twenty-six thousand tons more  
Than the Edmund Fitzgerald weighed empty  
That good ship and true was a bone to be chewed  
When the gales of November came early

The ship was the pride of the American side  
Coming back from some mill in Wisconsin  
As the big freighters go, it was bigger than most  
With a crew and good captain well-seasoned

Concluding some terms with a couple steel firms  
When they left fully loaded for Cleveland  
And later that night when the ship's bell rang  
Could it be the north wind they'd been feelin'?

The wind in the wires made the tattle-tale sound  
And the wave broke over the railing  
And every man knew, as the captain did too  
T'was the witch of November come stealin'

The dawn came late and the breakfast had to wait  
When the gales of November came slashin'  
When afternoon came, it was freezin' rain  
In the face of a hurricane west wind

When supper time came, the old cook came on deck sayin'  
Fellas, it's too rough to feed ya  
At 7 P.M. a main hatchway caved in, he said  
Fellas, it's been good to know ya

The captain wired in he had water comin' in  
And the good ship and crew was in peril  
And later that night when his lights went out of sight  
Came the wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald

Does any one know where the love of God goes  
When the waves turn the minutes to hours?  
The searchers all say they'd have made Whitefish Bay  
If they'd put fifteen more miles behind her

They might have split up or they might have capsized  
They may have broke deep and took water  
And all that remains is the faces and the names  
Of the wives and the sons and the daughters

Lake Huron rolls, Superior sings  
In the rooms of her ice-water mansion  
Old Michigan steams like a young man's dreams  
The islands and bays are for sportsmen

And farther below Lake Ontario  
Takes in what Lake Erie can send her  
And the iron boats go, as the mariners all know  
With the gales of November remembered

In a musty old hall in Detroit they prayed  
In the Maritime Sailors' Cathedral  
The church bell chimed 'til it rang twenty-nine times  
For each man on the Edmund Fitzgerald

The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down  
Of the big lake they call 'Gitche Gumee'  
Superior, they said, never gives up her dead  
When the gales of November come early"

* * *

**Author's Note: Still don't own anything ^ especially that song, that's Gordon Lightfoot. **


	9. Chapter 9

Tim pulled into the parking area of the boathouse. "If you say anything about this to Kristin..." He let the threat trail off.

"Yeah, right. My ass is just as much on the line as your's is." Lucas smirked back at him and jumped out of the car. "It's not my fault you can't resist puppy dog eyes." He slammed the door and waited for him, but Tim didn't get out the car right away. Lucas looked in and saw his mouth moving and his eyes closed. He briefly wondering if the man was counting to ten or praying. "Probably praying... we may need it."

"So what's your plan?" Tim asked when he finally got out of the car.

Lucas shrugged, "if Dr. Oberg is there, I'll just tell him I wanted to work on the systems for a while. If he isn't... we'll see."

"Great plan, I'm sure nothing will go wrong." Tim said sarcastically.

Lucas laughed, "wow, singing, disobeying Kristin, and extreme sarcasm all in one afternoon. You're really developing a personality."

"Or you're a bad influence on me."

"Yeah, probably."

Lucas confidently knocked on the door of the boat house. It opened and he paused when an unfamiliar face of a male in his early twenties was looking back at him. "Um, hi. I'm Lucas Wolenczak, I... we are helping Dr. Oberg with his sub. Is he here?"

The large grad student shook his head. "No, he went to pick up some parts, he should be back soon." He eyed up Lucas' bruise with curiosity. "Can I help you?"

"Um, you might. You know the problems we had yesterday?" A short nod was his only response. "I had an idea to fix the sensors, I just wanted to try it quick. Can I take look at the sub?"

"I don't know..." the student looked him over doubtfully.

Lucas flashed an understanding smile. "I know how this seems, I'm way to young to have anything to do with this kind of thing etcetera etcetra, but it's the truth."

The student shook his head, "no, Dr. Oberg told me about you. I recognize the name. I just don't know how he'll feel if you play with it when he's not here. It's kind of his baby."

"I understand, I feel the same way about the sub I built."

"You built a sub? By yourself?"

"Uh, not totally, my friend helped some." Lucas made a mental note to apologize to Katie for that comment. "Come on, it's only one test. I'll be gone before he gets back."

The student studied him for a long moment, "ok, just please, don't break anything."

Lucas and Tim boarded the mini-sub with difficultly. The water it was resting in was getting choppy, they could hear the wind whistling through the opening under the door to the lake. Lucas turned on the sensor screen but waited until the student disappeared behind computer on the wall. "I have to admit, that was pretty slick." Tim said, looking at him approvingly.

Lucas shrugged, "I know how to talk to smart kids close to my age." He tapped a few buttons and the screen flashed some numbers. "Awesome, it worked."

"What are you doing?"

"Well, when the guy attacked me last night, I told him I didn't have anything to give him because the sensors were messed up when we went into the cave..."

"But not when we left." Tim interrupted. "Good thinking."

Lucas pulled his phone out and typed the coordinates into his email program. He sent it and deleted the draft copy his phone automatically saved. Next, he typed at the sensor console for a few seconds and that went blank. "All done, let's get out of here."

"What did you do?" Tim asked, seeing the blank screen.

"Safeguarded our secret. I send the info to an old email address I had in high school. I keep it active for games that need a sign in but that's it." He waved his phone at Tim. "It isn't connected to my phone and then I wiped what was here."

"Can't you sign into on your phone using the browser?"

"Uh... no actually." Lucas blushed. "I have to have the password saved on my laptop, because I keep forgetting it."

Tim chuckled in amazement, "you forgot a password? How is that possible?"

"It's just a string of numbers, I made when I first learned about hacking. I thought it would protect me, now I keep that password more for nostalgia than anything else." He winced, "If only I could remember the order, it starts as a fibonacci sequence but I mixed in my favorite prime numbers too."

Tim sat down laughing, "every time I think I'm the biggest nerd on the ship..."

"Come on, we have to go." Lucas started climbing out of the sub, trying to ignore Tim's laughter. "Um, thanks, " he called to the student. "It didn't work. I'll try again tomorrow." The student poked his head around the computer, nodded once, and disappeared again.

Tim and Lucas hurried out to their car. "Alright, that's enough rule breaking. Let's get to buying a gift for your dad." Tim said, starting the car. He turned on the windshield wipers as fat raindrops drummed down. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No, not really. I looked around the 'nex and I found a cool looking store. I thought we'd start there and work our way down the boardwalk."

"Great, sounds like another perfect plan. In the mean time, we're going to be getting wetter than Darwin." Tim squinted through the rain streaked window.

"The last one worked, didn't it?" Lucas prodded, finally he got a grin and a nod from other man.

* * *

They pulled up to the parking lot in front of the boardwalk. The lightening streaked across the sky and the windows of the car rattled from the resulting thunder clap. "Let me call my dad before we get out. I probably won't be able to hear him over the storm."

"But yet, we're going to walk out in it." Tim grumbled and made a face.

Lucas waited with his phone pressed to his ear, finally, he sighed and started speaking. "Hey dad, it's me. We're ok, just checking in. We won't be gone much longer, the weather is getting bad. See you soon." He clicked his phone off. "That's strange, he said he'd have his phone on him."

"Maybe the storm knocked something out?" Tim offered.

Lucas shrugged in reply. "Ready to run for it? The store I want is the second one in on the right." They opened their doors in unison and sprinted through the rain. The skidded to a stop at the storefront and pulled the door open in one motion, another step and they were inside, shaking the water off.

"You know," a voice said from behind the counter, "it's been proven that you get more wet when you run in rain."

Lucas flashed a grin at the clerk. "I know, but it's more fun."

They started looking around the small shop that seemed to carry a little bit of everything. Tim picked up a book about Wisconsin Indian tribes and their lost languages and Lucas scoped out the baseball caps. "Awesome, retro." He pulled a 'Milwaukee Braves' cap off the hook and promptly pulled it over his wet hair. The clerk gave him an annoyed stare. "Don't worry, I'm totally buying it." The clerk rolled his eyes and walked away.

Another bolt of lightening reflected on something and Lucas turned to see what it was. He let out a soft groan and slowly approached the display counter. He gazed at the model silver car with a smile on his face, "interested in the car, son?" The clerk asked him.

"Yes, more than interested. Can I see it?" The clerk pulled the 1/18 sized car out and handed it to Lucas. The teen blinked back tears of happiness. "This... this is perfect."

"Are you sure? It's a limited edition, it may be a little pricey for you." The clerk cautioned.

Lucas nodded, "I'm not worried about it. Um, can you tell me of a place I can get it put on a plaque and engraved?"

"Yes, the shop next to us, but he closed because of the storm. I can take it over there tomorrow morning and he'll call you when it's done?" The clerk offered.

Lucas quickly copied his contact information and what he wanted engraved. After a thought, he added the number of the Bed n' Breakfast. He finally got Tim to stop reading and they paid.

The baseball cap helped keep the rain off of Lucas' face but they were both soaked by time they reached the car. Lucas' phone chirped and he pulled it out. "Oh finally...what?" He flashed his screen to Tim. It was a text message from his father with a video attached. It simply said, 'call after watching.' Lucas pushed play and flipped his phone sideways to watch it, Tim leaned over to see it as well. The grainy video started dark but soon a flashlight was turned on. There was one person in view, that person was laying on a rock floor without moving, behind a door made out of metal bars, it was Lawrence.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait, Lucas we need to..."

Lucas ripped himself away of Tim's restraining hand and stabbed the call button. A raspy voice answered and Lucas' arm muscle twinged when he recognized the voice from the previous night. "That was fast, you must really care about your father."

"Of course I do. What did you do to him?" He snapped.

"He's alive, and if you do exactly what I say, he'll stay that way."

"Fine, what?"

"Come to the marina, alone."

"I... I can't. Tim is with me, he saw the video. There is no way he'll let me come alone." Lucas stammered, he didn't know who had his father and was terrified Tim's involvement would make matters worse. It was better to honest, he reasoned.

The voice paused, "I can deal with him. But no one else. If I see a uniform or Krissy, he dies."

"Dr. Oberg?" Lucas asked in horror.

There was a longer pause and Conrad's normal voice came over the phone. "I guess you would have found out soon enough. Do you know where the marina is?"

"Yes, we are at the boardwalk right now, next door."

"I couldn't have done it more perfectly. Leave your car there, come to the last dock." The phone clicked off and Lucas already out the door.

Tim ran around the side and grabbed his arm. "No! We have to call for help."

"Didn't you hear him? He will kill my father... I can't loose him again... please." Lucas pushed away to free himself and took a swing at Tim in this desperation.

Tim dropped his arm in shock, "ok, but you need do what I say. We will get your father out of this, he will be ok." He looked deeply into Lucas' eyes as he spoke. "He will be ok." He repeated. Lucas swallowed and nodded, the two of them took of running towards the marina.

They wound their way down the branching docks, and finally reached the last one. Lucas had to lean down to ease a stitch in his side. The wind battered them and tried to suck the air from his mouth. The waves slammed against the cement, spraying the already soaked men. Conrad stood in a small motor boat, easily absorbing the movement with his legs. He looked at them with a smile and cocked his head. "Good job," he yelled over the wind.

Lucas straightened and approached the boat. "Where is he?"

Conrad waved them closer, "get in and I'll take you to him."

"No," Tim argued, stepping in front of Lucas. "We aren't going anywhere with you. Tell us what you want."

Conrad pulled a pistol from his waistband. "I want you to get in the boat. No sense in screaming at each other."

Seeing no other choice, Tim and Lucas carefully stepped in the bobbing boat. "We can't go anywhere, this storm will smash us against the rocks." Lucas pointed out.

"You're forgetting I've been on this water all my life, I know how to survive on it." Conrad told him with a derisive snort. "And if you give me what you want, we won't have to go anywhere."

"So? What is it?" Lucas snapped, trying not to fall as a large wave swept over the side.

"I want to know where the cave is. And I want you to delete the pictures you took. I deserve this discovery, not some snot nosed kid."

"I don't have it. How many times do I have to tell you?" Lucas spat back.

Conrad started to laugh, "I wasn't sure that you did. I actually took your father to try and force the truth from you. Now I know you do. You see, _boy_, I had just finished securing your daddy dearest when my student called me. He told me how you were messing with my sub." He grinned with malice. "So please, tell me again how you don't have it."

"I... I don't, it's on my laptop."

"And as a master hacker, can you access it with something else?" Conrad prompted.

Lucas' mind whirled, "yes, actually. If you can get me a computer with an 'nex connection, I should be able to get in. But it'll take some time."

Conrad nodded, "sit, you'll join your father and I'll get what you need."

Tim and Lucas sat in the front of the small boat and Conrad made the engine roar to life. Tim reached out and gave Lucas' shoulder a squeeze for reassurance. Lucas didn't look at him, his eyes were fixed straight ahead at the crashing waves.

* * *

Conrad maneuvered the boat to the entrance of the harbor, he pulled around the edge of one of the break walls and coasted to a stop. He tossed a rope to Tim and the man obediently tied the boat to a large rock. There was an dark opening in front of them, the waves lapped at the edge. "Inside!" Conrad ordered over the wind.

Lucas stood but stumbled as he tried to get out of the boat, Tim saved him from falling into the angry water. There was a push at their backs and Conrad pointed to the opening impatiently. They entered the dark hole and waited for their eyes to adjust and their ears to stop ringing from the lack of wind. Lucas could make out the barred door from the video, he saw a form sitting against them. "Dad? Is that you?" His voice came out shaking.

Lawrence jumped to his feet, "Lucas, are you ok buddy?" Lucas nodded mutely, his father had a nasty gash on his forehead but looked like he was uninjured otherwise.

"Ok, time to get in." Conrad told them.

"Wait," Tim held out his hands, "what about Ben and Kristin? They're expecting us to be back soon." He hoped they could some how get a message to them.

Conrad looked at him shrewdly. "Ok, Lucas, call them. But leave it on speaker. Don't try anything stupid."

Lucas pulled his wet phone from his pocket and hesitated. He pulled up his phone numbers and pressed one. It rang twice before Ben answered. "Hey kid, are you getting soaked?"

"Uh... no, not anymore. I just wanted to tell you I'm with my father. He's... taking us out to eat to get out of the storm. I didn't want anyone to worry."

"Sounds great, if you aren't getting something covered in cheese, bring me something. I'm getting sick that stuff."

Lucas forced out a chuckle and his mind scrambled to remember the names of the eateries in the area. "That's a no go, we're going to a frozen yogurt place, um, The Blue Banana?"

There was a pause from Ben, "ok kid. I'll let Kristin know. Have fun. See you soon."

The phone beeped and went silent. "You're pretty good actor, I'll give you that." Conrad motioned them back and pulled out a key. He opened a new looking padlock on the very old door. "Get in."

Tim went into the stone chamber first, Lucas planted his feet. "What is this place?" He asked, trying to buy time.

Conrad shrugged, "I found it when I was surveying the area a while ago. I believe it was a place for bootleggers to hide their goods from customs. The door was here, all I had to do was put a new lock on it." He gestured with the gun, "be a good boy, get in."

Lucas' shoulder's slumped, he didn't know how to postpone the inevitable. He stepped into the room, and noticed how wet it was. "Is it going to flood? Are you going to drown us?" There was a note of panic creeping into his voice.

"During bad storms, the swells reach it easily. If you do your work quickly, you won't have to worry to much." Conrad smirked, "that is why I chose it for your father's holding cell."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucas snapped, "just for your damn grant money?"

"Grant money, book deal, maybe a movie or two on a science channel. But yes, it's about money. Does that shock you young man?" Conrad smirked, "that's how the world works, you wouldn't know that since you're a spoiled brat." He shrugged, "I've done what I've had to do in the past, you just fought more... but then, this is a bigger find." He scratched his chin deep in thought. "I've never had to go this far before, I'll admit, it's a rush."

"So everything you've done is a lie? You're life is a lie?" Lucas sputtered. "Just because your world is twisted, it doesn't mean everyone else is." Lucas informed him. "I admired what you did, but I can see you're just a conman and a waste of space."

Conrad slowly turned red. "Dr. Wolenczak, you would do well to teach your son to show some manners and respect to people. Especially when they are aiming a gun at him."

Lawrence looked at Lucas fondly, "I taught him to show respect when people earn it."

"Maybe he'll think I've earned it when the storm comes in fully." Conrad said with a laugh. "Oh, I almost forgot, your phone please." Lucas bit his lip in anger and handed the device over. Conrad dropped to the rock floor and ground the screen to dust under his heel. "That's better." He turned and started for the door. Lucas bolted to him the second his back was turned. He sized his shoulder and tried to take the gun.

Conrad spun and slammed back with an elbow to his chest, forcing Lucas back. He very calmly placed the muzzle of his pistol to the teen's forehead. "Get back." He hissed.

Lawrence stepped behind his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please, don't. He's just a boy." Lucas half raised his hands slowly and tried to keep them from shaking. Conrad gave a nod and Lawrence pulled Lucas away from the door.

"I'll be back soon, you shouldn't drown in the mean time." He shrugged, "and if you do, I'll find the cave myself." Conrad exited the room and slammed the metal door shut. While still holding the gun on Lucas, he twisted the key in the lock. There was a clang when the barrel clipped one of the bars. Lucas felt himself be shoved and then falling as he heard the shot ring out.

"Oh… oh god, I didn't mean…" Conrad looked into the room in horror before he ran.

Lucas scrambled to his feet and pounded on the bars. He didn't hear the gasp behind him as he screamed curses. "Lucas!" Tim yelled in a panicked voice, "your dad…"

The teen spun around and saw his father kneeling on the wet ground. There was a red stain spreading over his chest and he wheezed painfully. "Oh god… Oh dad… please no…" Lucas whispered and dropped to his side.

Lawrence held one hand to his chest and reached the other to his son. "I'm sorry Lucas. You need to know that. I'm sorry for not being a better father." He coughed and blood speckled his lips. "You turned out to be such an amazing person even with all my screw ups."

"No, dad." Lucas said horsely, a sob got stuck in his throat. He grabbing his father's hand. "Don't you dare make any end of life speeches, you have years to tell me all this."

Lawrence gave him a pained smile through the bloody bubbles on his mouth. "We both know better buddy. I need to tell you how proud I am of you, of what you became. Please…" He coughed painfully and Lucas held him steady. "When you're lonely or mad at me, remember the weekend with the car… remember what we did together. That was when I really knew you were something unbelievable." Lawrence leaned heavily against him and Lucas was forced to lower him to the floor. "Remember how much I love you...buddy." He eyes closed and released a final breath.

"Dad… dad, please… no… daddy…" Lucas laid his head on his father's still chest and wept.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben stared at his phone for a few minutes, he couldn't decide if he really understood what he thought he heard. "Damn it." He jammed his phone in his pocket and went to find Kristin.

She was sitting at the window of her room alternating between reading and watching the storm. She looked up when he entered, "have you heard from Lucas or Tim? I'm worried about them in this storm. And it sounds like it's going to get worse." She stretched her back. "I wish Lawrence hadn't gone out either."

He started to pace before responding, "Lucas just called me... I think something is very wrong."

Kristin stood, scattering her papers on the floor, he had her full attention. "What do you mean? What did he say?"

"He... we... oh, hell... I was teasing him about safe words the other day... and he said the one I used... but it may be nothing. He may actually be going to a place called the Blue Banana." Ben shook his head in confusion. "Have you ever heard of something like that?" He flushed slightly as he realized what he had to explain next. "I mean, it kinda sounds like some kind of sex joke. Lucas could just be messing with me."

Kristin tilted her head as she thought, "if I remember correctly, there is a place in town called that, but it's frozen yogurt."

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"Ben," She started to explain very carefully, "do you remember what happened when you ordered frozen yogurt instead of ice cream a few month ago?"

His head jerked back and he finally stopped pacing. "He yelled at me for five minutes about how much he hated the stuff, called it 'the false prophet of ice cream.' Shit...he's in trouble."

* * *

"Lucas... Lucas, come on get up. You... you can't do anything for him." Tim gently shook the crying boy's shoulder. "We need to figure out how to get out of here."

"I'm not... I can't leave him here." He said through gasps for air, his face still buried in his father's chest. His Brave's hat was knocked loose and Tim picked it up. He twisted it in his hands, trying to stop his own tears from coming.

"I know, we won't. We'll get out and get help." Tim finally ignored all propriety and pulled Lucas off of his father. He wrapped his arms around him and let the teen cry into his shoulder. After a several minutes, Tim leaned his forehead against the blonde hair. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I said everything would be ok. I... never thought..."

Lucas shook his head and pulled back. "No, I'm not going to blame this on anyone but Conrad." His tears stopped and his eyes turned to brittle blue ice. "We need to get to the police, if I get to him first..." He bit down on the end of his sentence.

Tim stood and pulled Lucas with him, he looked at the cap in his hands and tugged it down low on his young friend's head. "Alright, what do we have to work with?"

"Not much, the floor under the edges of the door looks pretty weak, we would just need to get the vertical bar holding the hinges loose enough to lift the hooks out." He inspected the old style door. "But we don't have anything to dig with. And it's going to take a while." Now that he had a task, Lucas was able to wrench his mind and eyes away from his father's corpse.

"The rock looks like it's flaking apart over here, if we get a large enough piece free, it can be a tool." Tim pointed out in one corner of the small cave. "The years of the surf coming in must have done it." He knelt and started pulling on the lip of one piece. Very soon, his fingers started to bleed from the sharp edges. He heard Lucas moving behind him and assumed he was working on another rock.

He jumped when the crushed phone appeared under his nose. "Here, it isn't good for much else now." Tim nodded and started to use it as a lever. Lucas found another loose rock and began working it out with his fingers, beside him.

"So, um... and you don't have to explain it... but what's with the car thing?"

"Oh... when I was about ten, I think, Dad got a car prototype to test out, this gorgeous silver Tesla. Well, it was a long weekend and I kinda got bored so... I pulled apart the entire dashboard. I wanted to see the interface." He smiled sadly.

"My dad found me sitting in the garage, surrounded by all the parts, I thought he was going to kill me... hell, he even looked like was going to at first. He asked me what I was doing and I tried to tell him. He... he just looked at me and said 'Well, little buddy, I guess we have a project we can work on together now.' We spent three days putting it back together." Lucas let out a laugh. "We had about a half dozen extra parts when we finished. And... it worked better than before. He sent the new specs to the company and they improved the car. It was on the market months later."

"Sounds like you had fun." Tim said, shooting his eyes sideways to him. Lucas' face was still blotched and red, but now had his typical smirk on it again.

"We did," he responded softly.

Tim out a happy shout. "Got it!" He pulled the fist sized rock completely free from the wall. He passed the broken phone to Lucas and crossed to the door to dig out the bar.

"So," Lucas said, still facing the wall. "Wanna have the cavemen versus astronauts argument?"

Tim snorted, "I don't think so, I've nearly lost friends with that one." He paused and looked back, "why, who do you choose?"

Both men grinned and in unison, loudly said, "astronauts."

"Try it now." Lucas said an hour later. He was leaning over Tim chipping at the ceiling of the opening as the other man dug small chunks of rocks from the hole he created. Tim lifted the bar and gave it a shake. The hooks barely cleared the socket of the hinges and the door swung open. Their joy was short lived as a large storm swell crashed against them, knocking them to the floor.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where they would have gone?" Officer Brinks asked Kristin, as they sat in the dinning room.

"No, I know Lucas wanted to go to the boardwalk, but after that..." She shrugged helplessly.

"And you're sure they're in trouble?" Officer Gerky asked Ben.

Ben tried to control his frustration. "Yes, he used my safe word. You need to find them."

Officer Gerky's eyes gave Ben a once over, "safe word? How old you are?"

"Why does that matter?" He snapped back.

She calmly looked at her notes. "Because a minor was attacked under strange circumstances, and now you've made mention of something of a possible violent sexual nature, while telling us he's missing."

"What? No! No, it's not like that... I'd never..." Ben sputtered back, with difficulty, he brought himself under control. "I was teasing him. I didn't even think he understood it at first." He bit his lip at the memory. "He's like my kid brother."

"Alright Mr. Krieg, I..." She trailed off and put a finger to her ear, sliding her com-piece in deeper. The officer pushed a button on the radio microphone on her shoulder. "Ten-four, send him in." She looked at her partner and then Kristin and Ben. "It looks like there is another officer who wants to speak with you two. You seem pretty popular."

The door bell rang and Officer Brinks took the liberty of opening the door. A male officer stood there, he was of average height but held himself in such away, that he appeared more imposing, he barely gave the officers in the room a second glance. "I need to speak to Dr. Kristin Westphalen and Lt. Benjamin Krieg." He said gravely.

Kristin and Ben stopped breathing as they watched him walk in. "I am Sargent Oswalt. I need to know how you know a..." he pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Lucas Wolenczak, Lawrence Wolenczak, and a Tim O'Neill."

"No... no." Kristin started to moan. Ben caught her before she could fall over.

The officer refolded the paper, he looked at them with compassion in his brown eyes. "As of now, we have no reason to believe they are dead, but I need to explain something to you and get more information from you."

"Do you know where they are?" Ben asked, "and where did you get their names?"

Officer Oswalt hesitated, "a long time resident of our town walked into the PD today, only about twenty minutes ago actually. He handed a sheet of paper to the county clerk and then pulled out a gun and shot himself." He saw the confused but shocked expressions around him and continued, "according to his note, you knew him as well. Um, I'm not suppose to release his name until we've notified his family, but given the situation I have to. It was a Dr. Conrad Oberg."

"Conrad? He... he's dead? Why?" Kristin managed to get out.

"His note explained that he took the Wolenczaks and Mr. O'Neill. He was holding them some where in the marina, unfortunately he wasn't clear on where. There seemed to have been and accident and some one was shot."

"Oh god." Kristin whispered.

"You need to get out there and find them!" Ben demanded.

Officer Oswalt held out a calming hand. "I wish I could. With the storm this bad, anyone we send to the marina would be in danger." He brought his hand back down and looked uncomfortable. "I am truly sorry, but we will work with the Port Washington Police Department to find them as soon as we can."

"In the mean time, one of our friends is out there bleeding to death or they're all downing." Ben was trying to control his fury, Officer Oswalt looked guilty but didn't reply. "Fine," Ben spat, "I'll go out there and find them my damn self."

* * *

**Author's Note: We have a Blue Banana shop here, I always thought the name was a little odd. It works for story though so I'm ok with it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This chapter may come off as morbid. I tried not to, but didn't really have a choice in the end.**

* * *

"Ben, wait. We need more information." Kristin pleaded, Ben ground his teeth together but nodded at her. She turned to Officer Oswalt, "please, anything you can tell us. How did this happen?"

He pulled out the folded piece of paper, "I don't have the actual note, but he wrote how 'it all got out of control' and he 'never thought it would get this far.' Do you understand any of that?"

Kristin was shaking her head sadly, "oh Conrad, we would have shared everything with you." She looked up at the officers present. "He must have tried to steal the discovery for himself. Lawrence warned me of that." She sighed, "I should have stopped him when he went out today. He said he wanted to visit some of the museums in the area, and I believed him. He must have realized who attacked Lucas and confronted Conrad himself..."

"If he shot himself out of guilt... whatever happened can't be good can it?" Ben interrupted her quietly.

"No, not in my experience." Officer Oswalt informed him.

"I'm not waiting anymore." Ben announced.

Kristin stood, "neither am I." She nodded to officers. "Thank you for the _help_, now we need to save our people."

Officer Oswalt paused, "I'm going with you. It's the least I can do. My chief won't be happy, but I'll deal with that later."

"Thank you." Kristin said with a grim smile.

* * *

"Are you still with me Tim?" Lucas asked, laying on the rock floor.

"Yeah, I'm good, just a few scraps and bruises I think."

Lucas stood and crossed back to the opening, this time holding the door. "It's getting terrible out there, we need to move now." There was a grunt behind him and he turned. Tim had picked up his father's body in a fireman's carry and started after him unsteadily."Thank you," he whispered. Tim only nodded.

They looked out the opening to the small cave, the rain was blinding and Lucas pulled his hat down farther to block it. "Ok, I think we can climb out and walk the way back to the marina. It's going to be rough though, the waves are cresting constantly." He looked back to Tim, "if...if you need a break, I can carry him."

"Just start climbing, we'll figure it out from there." Tim couldn't think of anything worse than making Lucas carry his own father's body.

Lucas scrambled out onto the rocks, they wobbled under him but he managed to grasp the stones above him and pull himself to the top of the wall without much difficultly. He leaned down in the stinging spray reached for Tim's free hand. He held Tim steady as the man climbed the shallow angled rock wall. They stood at the top and looked out at where they had to walk, it was hard to judge in the rain, but it was over a mile. A mile in powerful winds and pounding surf on slippery and unsteady rocks that only gave them a path a few feet wide.

The wind pushed at their backs and the waves crashed around their feet. "No time like the present." Lucas muttered and put his head down to walk through the storm. Tim followed directly behind him, adjusting his hold on Lawrence.

They made it about a quarter of the way when Tim stumbled and went down on one knee. "Hang on, I just need a minute." Lucas carefully lifted his father off and laid him on the rocks. They huddled together against the spay.

"Are we going to make it?" Lucas asked over the wind.

"You lived through a hurricane in a life raft. You're worried about this little rain shower?" Tim said, giving him a friendly shove. "And, you survived being on life raft in a hurricane with Ben. That's some real talent." Both men laughed as they desperately tried to ignore the flooding waves around them and the body behind them.

* * *

The flashing lights of Officer Oswalt's cruiser reflected on the pouring rain as he pulled into the parking area. He jumped out and opened the back doors for Ben and Kristin. "So what do we do?" Ben yelled over the storm.

"First we check the dry dock boathouse, luckily this marina only has the one large communal one. After that, we'll have to figure out a way to go out on the water." Officer Oswalt told him.

"Can you commandeer a boat or something?"

The officer gave Ben a long look, "that'll only work if we find keys. There isn't anyone out here."

"I can hot wire it." Ben offered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Fair enough."

They jogged through the down pour to the large warehouse like boathouse. "Wait here," Officer Oswalt ordered. "We don't know if Oberg had some one working with him. Stand away from the door in case some one gets by me. If I shout run, you do it. This is my job, I don't need anyone coming in to play big damn hero and getting shot."

He pulled out his sidearm and opened the door. After several tense minutes, he returned. "Completely empty." He nodded to Ben, ok, let's go find a boat you can... start."

* * *

"I think it's time to try again." Tim said, "we aren't getting any dryer out here. I don't want to bring you back to Kristin with hypothermia." He teased with a small smile.

Lucas only nodded, he was looked down at his father. "I'll ta..."

"No, I can't let you do that. I got him." Tim bent down and picked up Lawrence again. "Ok, lead the way."

Lowering his head again, Lucas started walking. They were quiet for a few minutes when he stopped. "Do you see that?" He pointed off to the shore. "I think see flashing lights, like a police car. Ben must have figured out my message."

"You gave him a message? When did you do that?"

"Um... the banana thing. Make him explain it." He started to run on the uneven surface. "Come on!"

"Lucas, I can't... Lucas slow down!" Tim waited for Lucas to come to a stumbling stop. "I can't run... not with..."

"Sorry, I just want this to be over." Lucas said so quietly Tim could barely hear him over the wind and waves.

"I know, it will be, soon." They resumed walking at a normal pace.

"Wait..." Tim's trained ears were picking up a different noise over the roaring of the waves and wind. Lucas turned to face him again. "Do you hear that?" He started squinting into the rain. "I think some one is out there, I hear a boat. Lay down, it's probably Conrad. If he saw the cop car... he may be going to cave to get rid of us." Lucas dropped to the rocks and Tim did the same with more difficulty, adjusting Lawrence beside him.

They watched the boat race past them, although it was only twenty feet away, they couldn't see who was inside. Lucas quickly stood after it was past. "I... um, I think we should leave him here." He bit his lip deeply and his face was full of misery. "We need to run now. If... that was Conrad, he'll be back and he'll be pissed."

"Ok, Lucas." He saw the boy was at his breaking pointed. He didn't want to push him any further, but they needed to get out alive. "I'll give you some time..." Tim walked several feet away and kept his back turned.

"I'm sorry dad... we... we will come back for you, I promise" Lucas swallowed a sob, he didn't have time to break down. "I love you." He straightened his father's shirt and wiped some dirt of his face before standing again. "Ok."

Tim and Lucas both started to jog down the break wall as fast as they felt safe doing. Lucas turned his head to look over his shoulder when he heard a motor. He could see the boat coming up behind them, this time, right on the edge of the rocks. "Run!" He screamed. It only took one more step for Lucas to find a slick and unstable rock. It moved under his foot and his ankle twisted, he heard the crack then felt himself falling. The shock of the icey water sucked the air from his lungs. He fought to find the surface but the waves spun him around and he didn't know what way was up. He felt himself be bashed against the rocks and started to black out. _I'm going to die, after all that, I'm going to die... at least I'll see dad again..._he thought as darkness over took him.

"No! Lucas!" Tim scrambled to the end of the wall looking for a blonde head. He was sure he would see it pop up again. He couldn't let himself believe anything different. "Please God..." The boat bumped against the rocks hard, Tim looked up in surprise, he had forgotten it was there when Lucas fell. He saw a streak of dark blue dive into the water and found himself staring into the faces of Kristin and Ben.

Officer Oswalt came up coughing, alone, he took deep breath and dived again. The others could only watch in horror. Finally, he came up again, he was holding the familiar blonde by the chest and swam to the rocks. He pulled Lucas up and started pumping the water from his lungs. Kristin broke out of her shock enough to jump out of the jostling boat to help. They alternated breaths and pumping. "Come on Lucas!" Kristin screamed into his pale blue face.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas felt his body sink into the soft cushioned surface he was lying on, but didn't bother to open his eyes. He hadn't opened them since he became aware of being awake. He didn't know when he got there, or how, or even where it was. He didn't much care. Everything that had happened over the last few days, some how, become unimportant to him. The discovery, being attacked, the kidnappings, even his father's death, it almost didn't matter. He just felt... comfortable and safe. Lucas let his mind wander for a few more minutes before he heard the familiar voice. "Hey buddy."

The blue eyes flashed open, "Dad? How... how did you get here?" Lucas asked, looking around for the first time. He was surrounded by pure, soft whiteness. The only colors and definition were himself and his father.

Lawrence smiled warmly down at him, but there was sadness etched into his face. "I might ask you the same thing."

"I... I don't really know. I was running, and... I fell." A frown crossed the young face. "I'm sorry, I don't remember anymore."

"That's ok, buddy. It doesn't really matter."

Lucas stood and tried to get his barrings, something finally clicked in his head. "Crap... I died, didn't I?" He sighed deeply, "everyone is going to be so pissed."

His father chuckled, "I doubt it. And you're not dead."

"I'm not? But how..."

Lawrence shrugged, "as a man of science, I can't really say. Call it a near death experience."

"How long do I have... with you?" Lucas asked with a quiet voice.

"I don't know. I don't think time works the same here. We could have hours, we could have minutes."

Lucas started working his lip with his teeth, "and if I don't want to go back? What if I decide to stay here?"

"No, buddy," Lawrence draped his arms on Lucas' shoulders, facing him. "You can't stay here." He pressed his forehead against his son's. "There are too many people who need you, I'm done. I would love to stay here with you forever, but we can't."

"But what if I need you?" Lucas whispered.

Lawrence closed his eyes briefly. "That can't be helped anymore. I made my decision when I pushed you out of the way. And it was the easiest decision I've ever made."

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't tried to tak..."

"No, Lucas, don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. Things happen, all that matters is how you deal with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't shut down, don't become cold or cruel, and don't change." Lawrence lifted his head and made sure he had Lucas' attention. "Stay the same amazing, loving, smart ass, brilliant person you've always been."

Lucas nodded, "I'll try, but I still don't want to leave."

"I know, but..." Lawrence paused and cocked his head. "Do you hear that? That's one of those people who need you."

"Yeah... I suppose it would be really bad for him if I died." Lucas acknowledged. "But... how do I go back?" He smirked, "click my heels?"

Lawrence smiled back, "I'm really not sure about that. Maybe concentrate on his voice."

"Ok, but not yet." Lucas swallowed tears. "Can... we just sit here together for a while?

"I think that would be ok."

"He's getting louder," Lucas said after several minutes. "Uh oh... he just called me Wolenczak, that's never a good sign." He sighed and leaned his head against his father. "I guess it's time, isn't it."

"Yeah, buddy, it is." Lawrence stood and reached out a hand for Lucas. He took it and was pulled into a tight hug. "Remember what I said."

"I will, Dad, I love you."

"I love you too, buddy."

Lucas released his father and turned to the other voice, "come on Kiddo, come out of this...

* * *

Captain Nathan Bridger paced the hospital room, he only arrived in the state an hour ago. Kristin had called him after she and Ben realized what Lucas' message meant. An annoyed smile crossed his lips when he thought of the safe word, he would have to speak to Ben about boundaries again, even if it did save the lives of Tim of Lucas.

He slowed his walk to look at the invasive tube going down the young man's throat. It looked like it was pulling on his lip in a painful way, so Nathan adjusted it. After they dragged Lucas from the water, they had difficulties keeping him breathing because of a collapsed lung. The water that once filled them had done damage, but they wouldn't know how badly until the teen woke up.

"If you wake up, I'll never bother you about playing your stupid video games or terrible music ever again, Kiddo. You can swim with Darwin when ever you want. Just... please, don't do this to me." Nathan pleaded as he stared at the pale face. He jumped back in shock when the blue eyes snapped open.

Lucas lurched and started to choke on the tube, and he fumbled to pull it from his mouth. Nathan seized his hands to stop him. "No, you need it leave it there. I... I'll get a nurse and see if we can remove it now that you're awake." He started to turn but was halted when Lucas gripped his hand tightly. Nathan looked at him in confusion and the teen only shook his head. "Ok, I'll stay here, I understand if you don't want to be alone right now. Are you sure you don't need it out?" He received a nod. "Are you ok?" Nathan asked quietly. Lucas shrugged and then slowly nodded again. The hiss of the respirator was the only sound in the room for a while.

There was a soft knock on the door. A matronly nurse walked in. "I see you've woken up Mr. Wolenczak." She fussed with the monitor and various tubes and wires attached to Lucas' body. "Everything looks good so far." She pulled out a stethoscope and gently moved Nathan to the side to check Lucas' breathing. "And your lungs sound good. I'll get the doctor, he should be able to remove the breathing tube."

Nathan nodded his thanks to the nurse as she left. "I'm sorry, Kiddo, I need to call Kristin." He pulled out his cellphone. "I can't do it from the room, hospital rules." Lucas swallowed against the stiff tube in his throat and released his Captain's hand.

He was just hanging up the phone when Nathan heard choking from Lucas' room, he hurried to the door to see a doctor leaning over the bed. Lucas coughed again and spoke in a soft voice. "Water, please." The doctor signaled the nurse and left the room. Nathan caught him on his way out. "How is he?"

The doctor looked him up and down. "Are you his father?"

"No, he died, yesterday."

The doctor looked stunned for a moment before recovering his professionalism. "Oh, I didn't know that. He should be fine. His lungs are clear and he is breathing on his own. I want him to come back to see me or his primary physician if there are any issues."

Nathan nodded, "that would be Dr. Westphalen, she will be here soon. She had some business with the police."

"I see, she can read everything on his chart if she has questions." He turned and walked away without another word.

"Some bedside manner, no wonder Lucas will only see Kristin." Nathan muttered as he walked back into Lucas' room. He was slowly sipping water through a straw from a cup the nurse held for him. He sighed in relief and laid back on the bed.

The nurse smiled at him and softly brushed the hair from his eyes. "Don't over do it, young man. If you need to rest, let me know, I'll kick everyone out for you."

Lucas nodded at her, "thank you." His voice was very horse and had a broken sound to it.

"Is that better Kiddo?" Nathan asked, walking in the door. The nurse gave him a warning look that he understood as 'do not over do it' and left the room.

"Yeah, I think so. Why are you here?"

Nathan snorted softly, "when my favorite crew member gets kidnapped, I tend to come running."

"Oh," was the quiet reply.

"Ben and Kristin will be here soon." He tried, Lucas only nodded in return. "Come on, talk to me, I know... you've been through hell but..."

"What happened to Oberg?" Lucas finally said.

Nathan's face darkened, "the coward shot himself. He left a note that you three were locked in the marina and he killed himself."

Lucas' eyes widened, then closed tightly as he tried not to succumb to tears. "So the whole thing was just pointless."

"What was Kiddo?"

"We never wanted to take anything from him, the stupid ship, we... we just so amazed by it and we never planned to take it from him. When he killed..." He steeled himself to say the words. "When he killed my father, it was just an accident, and now he gets out of it because he felt bad. All of it, there was just no reason for it."

Nathan sat on the bed heavily. "I know, but you can't let this sour you to life. You can't let this turn you away from what you love."

"I won't, I promised my father I wouldn't change."

Nathan wasn't sure how to respond so he crossed the room and picked up a balky package in a large bag. "I don't know if...if you even want this, but it was delivered to the Bed n' Breakfast when the shop owner found out what happened."

He placed the package on Lucas' lap, the teen only stared at it for a while, knowing what was under the wrapping. Setting his jaw, he ripped it open and traced his fingers over the etching under the silver Tesla model. _To my brainiac father, Love, your little buddy. _He gasped in pain, and finally allowed himself to break into sobs.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas was sitting on Ben's bed staring at the large screen, his ankle was propped up on a pillow in the stiff cast. The teen snuck in to watch some tv and escape everyone for a little while. Lucas was fully aware that he shouldn't be hearing what was going on in the hallway, but the voices kept invading his thoughts, and the show that was on wasn't interesting enough to distract him.

"You still haven't heard anything? It's been three days, what is wrong with that woman?"

"I don't know, Kristin, I've left several messages but... what can I do?"

"Can't the UEO just step in?"

"And do what? Force her to act like a mother?"

"No, it's to late for that, but they _can_ force her to give up her rights so Lucas doesn't have to worry about her taking him off the ship for the next six months."

There was a long pause, "do you think they would?"

"The UEO values him, Nathan, maybe not as a person, but they value what he can do."

"I'll call the Admiral, maybe he'll have some information."

"We could just take him back with us, if she can ignore our calls, we can ignore her's."

"Kristin, you know that won't work. And without parental permission, he won't be able to be on the ship."

Lucas pressed a pillow to his head and laid on the bed. He just couldn't listen anymore.

* * *

Ben found Lucas sitting on his bed, typing rapidly, hours later. "What are you working on?"

"Making my mother pay attention to me."

"Oh... ok?" His brow creased with concern. "Want to explain more?"

"Not really, I don't want to make you an accessory."

Ben crossed and leaned to look at the computer. "Lucas, please tell me you aren't in the World Bank... again"

"Only a small part of it. I'll be done in a few seconds." He typed a few more lines and clicked off the site. "See, done."

"And just what did you do?"

Lucas shrugged, "I stopped her accounts. Judging from her records, she was going on a shopping spree in Sweden." He grinned coldly, "she'll be in contact soon."

Ben slowly sat next to him. "Remind me not to piss you off."

* * *

"So... she just called you up and said she'd sign everything?" Nathan looked at the vid-screen in bafflement.

Admiral Noyce nodded. "Yes, and she said to make sure Lucas called her."

"What suddenly changed?"

Bill tried to stop a smile, "knowing Lucas, we probably don't want to know."

Nathan signed and shook his head. "Yeah, you're probably right..."

"Have you and Kristin finished setting up everything for the service for Lawrence?"

"Yes, it will be very simple. Lawrence didn't want a big funeral. We already put a notice out to news sites, and told them it would be a private ceremony." Nathan rubbed his head. "I'm just glad this had to happen some where so far away from their home. If they were there, we would be surrounded by reporters."

"How is Lucas holding up?"

Nathan paused before answering, "I think he's doing fine, better than I would have thought. I know he's broken down a few times, but that's to be expected." He smiled slightly, "Kristin has Ben and Tim shadowing him. Neither has reported anything worrisome... her words, not mine."

"And the Viking ship? What are you doing about that?" Noyce asked him.

"Well, we gave all the information to Oberg's grad students. It seemed fitting and they didn't have any idea he was stealing things from other scientists. Lucas didn't want anything to do with it, understandably." He didn't add that Tim was refusing to give up the sword hidden somewhere in his room.

"And Kristin?"

"She'll be helping them with some of the excavation, but only as a consultant. I don't think she wants to have much to do with it either."

Noyce shook his head in wonder. "When this gets out, people are be swarming that town. I hope you'll be gone by then."

Nathan nodded, "the service is tomorrow. We'll be leaving the next day."

"Where is Lucas going? He shouldn't be all alone in that big house after this."

"No, we are going to my island. I decided we need a real vacation. All five of us actually." He shrugged, "I have the room. And I think it will be good for everyone."

* * *

Lucas leaned heavily on his crutches as he looked out across the water in the marina. The sky was clear and a tranquil blue, very close to his own eyes. "Are you ready, Kiddo?" Lucas turned to Captain Bridger and nodded silently.

Followed by Tim, Ben, and Kristin, they walked across the road to a wooded park. Ben handed Lucas the Bios Urn and took his crutches. Helped by Kristin, Lucas knelt on the ground beside the small hole. He placed the urn inside and covered it with handfuls of dirt. He stood again and listened to Tim's clear voice sing out the old Irish song.

Oh all the time that e'er I spent,  
I spent it in good company;  
And any harm that e'er I've done,  
I trust it was to none but me;  
May those I've loved through all the years  
Have memories now they'll e'er recall;  
So fill me to the parting glass,  
Goodnight, and joy be with you all.

Oh all the comrades that e'er I had,  
Are sorry for my going away;  
And all the loved ones that e'er I had  
Would wish me one more day to stay.  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should leave and you should not,  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Goodnight, and joy be with you all.

Of all good times that e'er we shared,  
I leave to you fond memory;  
And for all the friendship that e'er we had  
I ask you to remember me;  
And when you sit and stories tell,  
I'll be with you and help recall;  
So fill to me the parting glass,  
God bless, and joy be with you all.

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for reading and for the reviews. I had planned to kill off Lawrence almost from the start, I didn't plan to make him so damn likable though. **

**Everything (except the Viking ship, wouldn't that be awesome?) I wrote about Wisconsin and the Great Lakes is true. While I was researching, I found out the cyclone on 2010 was actually on our wedding day. I knew the weather was crazy that day, but that is a pretty big creep factor! **

**On to the next story... I'll try to not that make that one depressing.**


End file.
